Time We Belong In
by DeAnnaLoraine
Summary: Teddy and Victore are about to be married, but when James steals a time turner from his father's office and they are sent back to the Golden Trio's fifth year and trapped there what will happen? Might be Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Teddy Lupin was in his room at the Burrow with his godfather Harry. Today was his wedding day and he was more nervous than he had ever been.

"Where are they?" Teddy asked for the hundredth time, "Al and James know they had to be here by now."

"Teddy relax," Harry said sitting on the bed, "They were already dressed and ready when we left the house, you're ready, and Victore will be ready once Hermione, Fleur, Ginny, and Molly are done with her."

Teddy nodded and his eyes went wide as he let his thoughts run through his head.

"Teddy?" Harry asked as his godson froze, "Breathe!"

"What if she leaves?" Teddy asked, sitting next to Harry, "What if she changes her mind? What if I do? I don't know if I want this Harry."

"Teddy, everything will be fine, Victore loves you," Harry said and then smiled, "And you love her. Come on, let's go find the kids and make sure they haven't done any irreparable damage."

Teddy nodded and stood with Harry, and followed him out of his room and they made their way up to the floor where Ron's old room was and Harry heard the kids whispering which was never a good thing.

"Shall we break up this little get together?" Harry asked putting his hand on the door knob, "With James and Fred in the same room you never know what is going to happen."

Teddy grinned and nodded and Harry threw the door open and the kids inside jumped. James tried to hide something behind his back as his dad came in.

"James, what do you have?" Harry asked moving to stand by Albus and Lily. James quickly backed away from his father, "James, it to me now."

James took the red box his father had brought home from work and threw it at Albus, "Al did it Dad! Al took the box!"

"James!" Harry yelled as the box flew through the air and then slipped from Albus' fingers, "No!"

But it was too late, and the box had already smashed against the floor. The tiny grains of sand from the time turner spread throughout the room at their feet. Harry, Teddy, and the kids all stared at the sand as it settled at their feet and then without warning, they felt as if they were being portkeyed out of the Burrow.

Harry opened his eyes when he felt himself stop moving and the first thing he noticed was the people. Not his kids, nieces, nephews, and godson, but the people who were sitting around the table of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

Harry looked at the old man, sitting at the head of the table that had a white beard and half moon glasses and twinkling blue eyes that shined in amusement.

"I believe," Professor Dumbledore said smiling at the kids who had picked themselves up off the floor, "That introductions are in order."

"Headmaster," Harry said quickly, looking around at the Weasleys, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Snape, and McGonagall, "Is that really a wise idea?"

"Oh yes," Dumbledore smiled, "I don't think it will do much harm."

"Well then," Harry said, stepping away from the kids a little, "I am Harry Potter." As he expected all heads at the table snapped between him and his 15-year-old self. "I am thirty seven years old now."

"Ah, Harry," Dumbledore grinned and nodded, "Now who are these fine young men and ladies?"

"I'm Fred," Fred said stepping forward and stood by Harry, "My dad is George and my mum's name is Angelina. That's my little sister, Roxanne."

Harry watched as Fred watched his father in his younger body, ear and all, and his namesake looked at him and grinned and he looked down. Harry laid a hand on his shoulder and gave him a small smile and nod.

"I'm Rose," Ron's daughter said and Harry's eyes widened, "My dad is Ron and mum is Hermione." Harry chuckled as Ron grew pale and Hermione went scarlet. "This is my little brother Hugo."

"I'm Louis, and that's Dominique and we have a big sister, Victore, but she's not here," Louis said and his eyes went wide, "Uncle Harry! Teddy! Victore!"

"Just finish Louis," Harry said and put a hand on Teddy's shoulder.

"Our dad is Bill and mum is Fleur," Louis finished and then looked to his older brother with wide eyes.

James had a slightly evil look on his face and he pushed out his chest, "My name is James Sirius Potter," He said making Lily giggle and look up at her dad who nodded.

"I'm Lily Luna Potter," She said and the fifteen year old Harry smiled at her. "That's my dad," She pointed at Harry who grabbed her arm and shook his head.

"I'm Teddy," Teddy said and didn't look away from his parents, "Teddy Lupin."

"Lupin?" Remus choked out.

"Good job Moony!" Sirius yelled and slapped his friend on the back, "Nice hair by the way, kid." Harry looked at Teddy's hair which was his favorite shade of turquoise. As Harry watched his godson's hair it slowly changed from the turquoise and to the deep black like Harry's. "No way! Moony you and Tonks?"

Harry smiled and then glanced down at his youngest son, who was tapping his arm.

"Dad," Albus whispered and Harry kneeled down next to him, "That's them, isn't it? That's Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore."

"Yes, Al," Harry chuckled, "You don't have to worry about Dumbledore, but Snape can be a little ill tempered."

"He scares me, Dad!" Albus whispered.

"Tell you what," Harry whispered back, "You tell them who you are and then we will run if he gets mad. I know that man and I know when he is mad. He probably can still scare me out of my mind."

Albus smiled at his father as he stood up with a glance at his younger self and then to his former Potions Professor before looking at Dumbledore.

"And may we know who this young man is?" Arthur asked from his seat next to Molly. James smirked and opened his mouth but Lily glared at him and stomped on his foot. Harry placed a hand on Albus' shoulder as he struggled to for the words.

"I'm…I'm Albus Severus Potter," He said quickly and backed up into his father's body.

Harry nudged Albus towards Teddy as Snape stood up with a glare at both him and Albus. Snape began to prowl towards him.

"Hello Professor," Harry gulped, moving around the table away from his former professor. "You are looking good, Merlin, it has been a while, almost twenty years in fact."

"Potter," Snape sneered and Harry stepped behind Dumbledore and grinned cheekily at the other man, as if he had made the smartest move in the world, "What did you do?"

"Now, Severus," Dumbledore chuckled, "Let's let Harry explain before we draw wands."

"Teddy, take the kids upstairs and call Hermione with Rose's locket," Harry said to his godson who was still holding Albus' shoulder and Lily's hand as James laughed at his father, "Just go to the library, I want to talk to all of you about what happened."

Teddy nodded and started to usher the kids out the kitchen and Harry looked back to Snape who was glaring at his younger self.

"Hey! Don't glare at him," George said to his professor, "It's not his fault, it's his." George pointed at Harry and smirked.

"Thanks, George, I'll remember that," Harry said and then sighed, "Am I going to be able to explain before he kills me?"

"Yes, Severus sit down," Dumbledore ordered, "Harry take a seat, I think we all have some questions for you?"

Harry nodded and took the seat farthest away from Snape, which happened to be next to a fifteen year old Ron and across from himself.

"Alright, ask away," Harry said, putting his hands out in front of him. It seemed that nobody knew where to begin.

"Did I do it? Did I finish off Voldemort?" His fifteen year old self asked softly looking from Harry to Dumbledore.

"Yes," Harry sighed, "We didn't return to Hogwarts for our seventh year. Instead we searched for Horcruxes," Harry glanced around the table, "Pieces of Voldemort's soul." He explained and then looked to Dumbledore, "There were seven."

"We'll talk about that later," Dumbledore said and Harry nodded and looked back at the fifteen year old Harry.

"This year will be hard on you, on all of you," Harry said looking around at everyone, "Professor, don't go through with your plan of distancing yourself from me, it doesn't turn out very well." He looked to his friends, "You three have to stick together, and it will make everything a lot easier. And you," Harry turned to look at Snape, "Those lessons were torture, try a new tactic."

Snape and Harry glared at each other before Dumbledore asked, "Knowing you, something happened at the end of the year, am I right?"

Harry looked down and nobody missed the tension that started to build in the man's shoulders and Snape raised an eyebrow, "Voldemort sent a fake vision from the Department of Mysteries." He looked up at Sirius and then to himself, "Don't go. If anything, I'll help make this turn out better than it did, while I am here. Just don't fall for his trick and you can save one, or even more that one, life."

"Who? How many of us die?" Remus asked and Harry's heart constricted as everyone stared at him expecting an answer. Harry opened his mouth to answer when Lily came running into the room.

"Daddy!" She yelled running to her father, "James is beating up Albus!"

"Excuse me," Harry sighed and followed his daughter up the staircase, "How bad is it Lils?"

"I don't think it is that bad," Lily said, "There wasn't any blood or anything."

Harry threw the library door open and everyone froze except James, Albus, and Teddy who was trying to pry the brothers apart.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!" Harry bellowed, quickly helping Teddy pull James away from his brother, "What the bloody hell is going on?" Nobody answered the man and Harry looked to his daughter, "Lily? What happened to make James mad?"

"James said it was Al's fault that we are here," Lily said hugging Albus, "Al said that if he wasn't being stupid and stole that necklace from your office we wouldn't have missed Teddy's wedding. James hit Al then and things just got out of control."

"I'll deal with you later, James," Harry said and looked around the room at the children, "Albus come on, you can stay with me. No need to add oil to the fire."

Harry grabbed Albus' shoulder and led him out of the room, smirking as Lily started to yell at James, "You have a very fiery sister, Albus," Harry chuckled.

Harry glanced at the table and sighed as Albus sat next to him, "What was the question?"

"You were going to tell us how many of the Order died," Remus said and glanced around the table.

"When Voldemort sent me the vision from the Department of Mysteries, the Order came after me and everyone else. We found a room with a veil in it and the Death Eaters came after us and the Order shortly after. Bellatrix Lestrange murdered Sirius then and he fell through the veil." Harry wouldn't look up and meet anyone's eyes as he told them how the war played out. "I would have followed him through the veil, but Remus held me back."

"In sixth year, Death Eaters breached Hogwarts while the headmaster and I were on a mission," Harry took a deep breath, "He never told the Order, but he had arranged a plan with a man to have himself killed so Voldemort wouldn't gain his powers. He was killed on top of the Astronomy Tower by that man, when we returned."

"Seventh year was the hardest, the war came to a head and then the Order started to fall, one by one. Mad-Eye died when he and thirteen others came to remove me from Privet Drive," Harry sighed, "The final battle came on May Second, and there was so much death. Remus and Tonks were killed by Bellatrix, Fred died when Rookhood blew up a portion of the outer walls, and Professor Snape was killed because Voldemort thought that he had control over a powerful weapon." Harry looked around at everyone else, "I'm sorry. Headmaster, I will talk to you tomorrow morning."

Harry stood up and pulled Albus up with him and guided him out of the kitchen before he heard Molly begin to cry. Albus shook his head and looked at his father; he had never seen his father this upset, not even when he had to stay in the Hospital Wing for a month. Albus looked at his family as they opened the door to the library and they entered.

"Sit down, all of you," Harry ordered quietly and everyone went for the couches, Albus sat between Teddy and Fred. "Teddy did you talk to Hermione?"

"Yes," Teddy nodded, "She said to call her with the locket in an hour."

"Good, thanks Teddy," Harry said and rounded on the others unaware of his audience in the door way, "I want an explanation and I want one now."

Harry made sure he made eye contact with every child sitting in front of him, and he sat in the empty chair when nobody answered.

"Do any of you know where we are?" He asked closing his eyes, "Do any of you know what year this is? Do you know who those people are downstairs and how many of them die?" He opened his eyes and looked at his oldest son, "What you broke was a time turner, a new one; the Minster wanted me to test it."

"Two months ago, a Hogwarts student was murdered by Lord Voldemort. We are at the beginning of the Second Wizarding War. Welcome to the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. James," Harry said, "I hope you are happy with your choice of stealing from me. Welcome to the Second Wizarding War. Get to bed, your rooms are empty."

Teddy handed him Rose's locket and gave him a brief hug before he left the room. He gave each of the kids a hug before they made their way upstairs, all except James.

"I really messed up this time," James sighed and put his head in his hands. Harry got up and pulled James into his arms.

"Yes you did," Harry said softly, "James, when I tell you something you need to listen to me. You don't realize just how dangerous this time period id yet. I'm going to need you, Teddy, Fred, and Dominique to look out for everyone else, James. Don't fight with Albus anymore, he is in a house where both of the men he was named after will be often. He is already sensitive and you messing with him will not help anyone. Just be there for him and the others, okay?"

James nodded and Harry sighed as his scar began to hurt. He reached up and rubbed at his forehead and nodded to his family in the doorway.

"Go to bed, James," Harry said softly, "Share with Fred and Dominique like usual."

Harry smiled when James left and the children from this time came in with Sirius, Remus, and to his surprise Snape.

"Sir, could we talk to you?" Hermione asked, making Harry chuckle.

"Of course," Harry said, sitting down on his chair again, "Just call me Harry, think of it as knowing two people with the same name." Harry watched them as they sat down and looked to him. "What can I tell you?"

Harry watched as Snape looked around at the other people in the room with a sneer on his face. Harry smirked at the man before he sighed and turned to the others in the room. His gaze lingered on Fred, Remus, and Sirius.

"I'm sorry," Harry said softly, "It's hard to be here. Knowing what I do, and now I can change everything. So much would change for the better."

"But aren't you happy?" Fred asked softly, and Harry's heart thudded painfully, he hadn't seen the other half of the Weasley Twins in twenty years "Isn't everyone?"

"Yes, we are happy, as happy we can be," Harry sighed, "There are times when we all have our bad days. George and I have them more than everybody else, but those are days when we go visit Tom or Madam Rosmerta."

"It's not your fault," Sirius said carefully, "None of this is."

"I know," Harry said, "There are just days when I need to find an escape and George is the one who usually needs one by that time as well."

"I'm going to go talk to Teddy," Remus said standing up and leaving the room. Harry looked at everyone in the room again, before he let his gaze fall on Fred.

"You know, I almost named James after you," He smiled, "But then George said that he and Angie were expecting."

"What I want to know," Sirius started with a smirk, "Is what possessed you to name your kid after Snape."

"For once," Snape said glancing at Sirius, "I agree with Black. Why I the young man named after your greasy potions professor?"

"I know more than I did in fifth year," Harry said slowly standing up, "I know about your past, Professor and what you have done. I hope to take away some of those things while I can. My son was named after two of Hogwarts greatest Headmasters. Granted you were only headmaster for a year, Professor, and you couldn't really protect the students from the Death Eaters."

"That still doesn't explain why the child got my name." Snape said lacking the usual malice and sneer.

"Dad," Albus said softly, standing in the doorway with Lily, "We can't sleep."

"Come here," Harry sighed and took his children into his arms, "What is it?"

"I want to go home," Lily whispered, "Daddy, James was crying when we passed him. I want to go see Grandma and Grandpa."

"I know Lily Flower," Harry whispered as Albus looked at Snape, "I think James misses them as well."

Lily nodded into her father's chest and Albus continued to watch Snape.

"You know, Sir," Albus said softly, "Dad told me something once, on my first day of Hogwarts. He told me that I was named after a Slytherin, who was one of the bravest men he ever knew."

"Did he now?" Snape said and Harry grinned knowing that his son had already won the snarky potions master over.

"Lil, sit with Al," Harry whispered, "I need to use Rosie's locket to call your Aunt Mione."

Harry moved over to a quiet corner as Lily sat with her head on Al's shoulder. He pulled his niece's locket out and opened it and spoke Hermione's name.

"Harry Potter! You will tell me what is going on right now!" Hermione screeched and the others in the room with his began snigger. "Where are you Victore is frantic! What did you do?"

"Why is automatically my fault? James did it!" Harry exclaimed, "And we are at Grimmauld Place."

"Don't you lie to me!" She said, "I am there right now with Ginny and Ron and George! Thinking that idiotic story Teddy told me about you being here would work! Now where are you?"

"Hermione, I am at Grimmauld Place," Harry said quietly, "It's scaring the bloody hell out of me to be here. Hermione, listen to me. I am looking at out fifteen year old selves across the room. Hermione, I need your help."

"Harry, you can't be serious," Ron said from beside his wife, "That means that you are in the middle of the war! With the kids!"

"Ron, I know!" Harry yelled and then glanced at the others in the room, "Hermione, tell me what you know."

"Merlin," Hermione breathed with tears in her eyes. "Harry, if the time turner broke there is no way to get you back," She looked like she was arguing with her thoughts, "I can send one person back."

"Hermione I need…" Harry looked around the room and his eyes fell on Fred and George. "George, send George, Hermione."

"George?" Hermione asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes Hermione," Harry said with finality, "He deserves to be here, to see him. He can help with the kids too."

"Alright Harry,"" Hermione said and Ron put an arm around her shoulders, "Watch Hugo and rose, Harry, watch all of them."

"I will Mione," Harry said and his stomach dropped, "Mione the picture is fading! We wont be able to talk through this?"

"I'm sorry," She said and turned away.

"George just took the time turner," Ron said with tears leaking down his face, "Take care of them, mate."

Harry felt his stomach drop as he got his last glimpse of his best friend. He jerked his head up as he heard the time turner leave George.


	2. Chapter 2

"Did they tell you?" Harry asked softly, looking only at George who nodded and looked around.

Harry knew that George only had eyes for his twin and Harry glanced at Lily and Albus. Lily was sleeping with Albus holding her close, also asleep. Harry looked closer at Albus' sleeping face and realized that when he was twelve, even he hadn't looked so worried. Harry looked at the others as he lifted Lily into his arms and noticed that Snape was the only person who was not occupied with talking to George.

"Professor," Harry asked softly, with a smirk, "Could you help me with Albus?" Snape raised an eyebrow but got up regardless and moved to pick up Albus and follow Harry out of the room.

"There is something you are not telling me, Potter," Snape said, and once again Harry was surprised when there was no malice in his voice. "What do I do?"

"It doesn't matter," Harry whispered, stopping at Lily's door and opening it, "Roxy? Rose? Are you awake?"

"Uncle Harry?" Roxanne asked as she wiped tears off her cheeks, "Did you talk to Aunt Hermione?"

"Yes," Harry said putting Lily in her bed next to Rose, "What's the matter Roxanne?"

"I miss my daddy," She sniffed as Harry crouched down next to her, "I want my daddy."

"Get your slippers," He said, "We'll go see Fred while Professor Snape puts Al in bed, and the three of us will go see someone who just showed up."

Roxanne looked at Harry and giggled, "Uncle Harry, my slippers aren't here."

"Right you are Roxanne, right you are," Harry smiled, standing up and holding his arms out to her, "Come on."

"Uncle Harry," Roxanne sighed, "I'm ten now, you can't carry me."

"Want to see?" Harry asked and swung George's daughter into his arms and she sighed into his neck. "Don't fall asleep."

Harry chuckled as Roxanne barely nodded and led Snape out of the girls' room. Harry began walking up the stairs with Snape carrying his younger son.

"I want to know, Potter," Snape said softly as he set Albus down on the bed in the room where the younger boys were staying, "I have that right."

"I'll make you a deal, Professor," Harry said as Hugo and Louis snored lightly in their beds, "Stop calling me Potter and we can talk tonight."

"I can deal with that, Pot… Harry," Snape responded as they crossed the hall to get Fred.

"Has the Headmaster hired a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Harry asked, "I do believe that there was only one that I had, that did not want to kill me."

"Not that I know of," Snape replied from the doorway as Harry walked into the room. Harry looked at the three boys sitting on the bed. "The Ministry wants to put someone in Hogwarts."

"Oh I know," Harry said and sighed when he saw the tears drying on James' face, and Dominique rubbing his back. "Fred, can you take Roxanne for a moment?"

"Yeah," Fred allowed Harry to set Roxanne on his lap where she started to stir.

"James," Harry said softly, putting his hand on his son's shoulder, "It will all turn out okay. I promise."

"I didn't mean to bring us back, Dad," James sighed as he pulled away from his dad, "I'm going to sleep."

"Alright," Harry sighed, "Goodnight, James, Dom. Fred, Roxy come with me."

"Uncle Harry?" Fred said softly, "Whatever it was, it wasn't me." Harry chuckled and Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Fred, nothing happened," Harry said, "Your father is downstairs, though. I'm sure he'd love to see his two trouble makers."

Fred grabbed Roxanne's hand and began to run down the steps. As they stormed pass Sirius' mother her curtains flew open and she began to shriek.

"Damn," Harry muttered, "I thought I had gotten rid of her. I'll have to ask Sirius if I can get rid of it again."

"Black wouldn't mind," Snape said, "Now I believe you owe me an explanation."

"I'm going to need to get through this quickly," Harry muttered as he led the way to the empty kitchen.

Harry went over to where Sirius kept his firewhiskey and two glasses and slid them onto the table and sat down across from Snape. Harry took a deep breath as Snape poured two glasses out. Harry chuckled slightly as he took his glass, nobody who knew how well he could hold his alcohol would give him any amount of alcohol.

"Now, tell me," Snape said over his glass, "What did I do, that made you not be able to tell me?"

Harry took a deep breath and said, "When I was in my sixth year, I started to have private lessons with Dumbledore, to learn Voldemort's past," Snape cringed when he said Voldemort's name. "At the end of the year I went to get a Horcrux with Dumbledore and when we got back you…you…" Harry's voice froze and he took a sip of firewhiskey.

"I killed him, didn't I?" Snape asked, quietly, "And knowing him, he asked me to." Harry nodded; he always loved how Snape knew things like this. "Wait, you said you watched the Headmaster die?"

"Yeah," Harry said as he swallowed the rest of his second glass and began to pour another. "I spent the last year of the war believing that you had murdered him. He trusted you and I should have."

"For Merlin's sake, Po… Harry," Snape snapped, "I did murder a man in front of you. Or rather, I will."

"No, you won't," Harry said, finishing his third glass, "I am going to change this, all of this."

"And how do you plan to accomplish that?" Snape asked, pouring himself a second glass and Harry his fourth.

"I know exactly where everything is I need is hidden," Harry began to slur, and Snape smirked at how little alcohol the man could hold, "I can get it all in a month."

"Well, not when you're drunk you can't," George said from the doorway.

"I'm not drunk, not yet," Harry slurred, as he reached for the firewhiskey only to have George rush forward and snag it away, "Come on George. Give it back."

"No thank you, I would rather not deal with a drunk Boy-Who-Lived," George smiled, and Snape smirked.

"I believe I will return to Hogwarts now," Snape said as he started to the fireplace. "We will have to take him out again, and then we can watch him make a fool of himself."

"Bye, Professor!" George called as the professor used the fireplace and grabbed Harry's arm and guided him towards the den, knowing stairs would not help his brother-in-law right now. He grabbed a sobering potion from the cabinet in the bathroom they passed. "Come on, Harry."

Harry stumbled a few times before he made it to the den with George and collapsed on the couch, rubbing his scar.

"Bloody hate You-Know-Poo," Harry mumbled and George handed Harry the potion and chuckled. Harry quickly downed the entire potion. "You shouldn't have come back George," He added after the potion began taking effect, "We can't get back. We're stuck here, with the kids, and Voldemort is alive!"

"I know, Harry," George said and then smirked, "But we have the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice-and-Defeated-Voldemort on our side now. I think this summer we can get rid of those Horcruxes and he will be gone by Christmas."

"One problem," Harry said, looking out the window, "I'm a Horcrux. What do we do then?"

"It's already gone, he killed it by trying to kill you," George said as if it were obvious, "You don't have him in you anymore, maybe it's gone."

"I'll ask Dumbledore tomorrow," Harry muttered, "Now you and I are going to need to be at Hogwarts this year. What do you suppose we do?"

"Again, talk to Dumbledore about it," George said.

"But there is another problem," Harry said, "We are in school right now. We can't just go in and say, "Hi, we're Harry Potter and George Weasley, oh yeah, we're from the future.""

"We will make something up," George said then laughed, "You be George Weasley and I'm Harry Potter."

"Yeah, because that will work," Harry smiled, "We'll talk about it tomorrow, I'm tired right now." Harry looked down and then added quietly, "George, what about Angelina? You just left her." He wasn't prepared for George to sigh.

"Angelina wasn't going to be a Weasley for much longer," George said softly, "We filed for a divorce last week, but we didn't want to ruin Teddy's and Vicky's day."

Harry stood up and sighed.

"Well, aren't we doing well with the ladies?" George asked cheekily, and Harry chuckled.

"I give up with girls," Harry added, "Besides, we have kids now."

"Yeah, and out partying days are over," George added, "Look at us, wiped out by 12:30 in the morning."

"I know," Harry said standing by the window that overlooked the square on Grimmauld Place. "It's amazing to see them all, amazing, but hard at the same time. You realize how much you missed them now, even Snape."

"Even Snape," George nodded, "In all of his greasy, git-ish, grumpy, snarky goodness."

Harry chuckled and shook his head, "Goodnight, George. Just look for an empty room, I guess. I'm going to check on the kids one more time. James and Albus have had a rough night."

"Goodnight," George said softly as Harry made his way out of the room.

Harry didn't know why he stopped on the floor where he and Ron had always stayed when they were at headquarters together. He silently opened the door and smiled at the sight of his younger best friend sleeping on his side snoring. What he wasn't prepared to see were a pair of bright green eyes staring back at him as the boy on the bed shook.

"Are you alright?" He asked the shaking boy, stepping into the room.

"Yeah," The fifteen year old said quietly.

"Was it Cedric this time?" and the smaller teen nodded, "It wasn't our fault, you know? Even if he was only there for a fair win, he would have died. You can't change it. It doesn't make it hurt any less, I know that. The nightmares will become less frequent, I promise."

"How much longer will it go on?" The teenager asked, "The war?"

"If I let this go the way it did, the war will end in two years. The war ended on May 2nd. But I'm not going to let that happen. At the latest it will end at the end of this year."

"Do you think everything work turn out better?" Harry asked trying to stifle a yawn.

"Yes, I do," The older man replied and smiled, "But now it's time for you to get some sleep. We will talk again, I promise, but now I need to make sure Freddie and James haven't blown up their room."

"Goodnight," The child whispered as his older self left the room.

Once outside the room Harry took a deep breath, "Most people would say I'm insane for talking with myself."

He chuckled to himself and continued up the stairs he wanted to check on all of the kids before he let himself go to sleep. He rationally knew that they were safe in headquarters, but with Voldemort still around, he had a feeling that he would be checking on his kids and nieces and nephews all the time.

Harry briefly looked in on Roxanne, Rose, and Lily before going up to the floor where the boys were all sleeping. Hugo, Albus, and Louis it seemed had been talking for a little while after he had brought Albus back up, because Hugo had his head on Al's shoulder and Al had his arms around Hugo. Harry thought about moving them but decided against it. He was about to go across the hall when a small voice called him back.

"Uncle Harry?" Louis said softly, "I thought I heard Uncle George."

"He's here Lou," Harry said equally as quiet, "He is going to bed, which you should be doing."

"Goodnight, Uncle Harry," Louis yawned and leaned back into his pillows.

Harry quietly shut the door and moved across to check on James, Fred, and Dominique. He smiled when he saw that while Dominique was on a bed, James and Fred had put their pillows and blankets on the floor and were both sleeping on the floor.

"Harry?"

"Hey Teddy," Harry said softly turning from the room.

"What are we going to do when you go to Hogwarts? Where will I go?" Teddy asked, and Harry's eyes widened when he heard the hopelessness in Teddy's voice.

"You are coming with us," Harry said as he pulled Teddy in for a hug. "Teddy, I will never leave you somewhere without someone to help, and be there with you."

"Harry, they are here," Teddy whispered into his godfather's shoulder, "Both of them, Mom and Dad."

"I know Teddy," Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Are you going to bed?" Harry noticed that Teddy had diverted his usual amber eyes to the bright green of his godfather and the same shade of reddish brown as James, "And you don't have to worry about them not accepting you. You always have George and me."

"Harry, I don't know what I am going to do about them," Teddy said and looked at his feet, "I always wanted to meet them and now that I can, I can't even call the two of them Mom and Dad." Teddy sighed and looked at his godfather, "I can't replace the man who raised me, Harry."

"I understand Teddy," Harry smiled, "And Remus and Tonks will as well." Teddy smiled and Harry hugged him again, "I will see you in the morning Teddy."

Harry opened the door and sighed in relief when he saw that it was empty.

Harry went into the room and groaned when he remembered that he was in his dress robed. He was glad that Hermione had come over that morning to help him get James, Albus, Lily, and himself ready and she made them all wear regular clothes underneath the robes.

"Thank you, Mione," Harry muttered as he shed the wedding robes and decided to take a quick trip to Diagon Alley and Muggle London tomorrow for new clothes for himself and the kids.

The next morning, Harry was woken up by his youngest two children running into his room. Lily and Albus were all smiles when they saw their father. James, Rose, and Hugo followed them into the small room.

"Good morning," Harry said, smiling at the kids, "Where are Fred, Roxy, Lou, Dom, and Teddy?"

"They went to wake up Uncle George," Lily said, sitting next to her father as Albus sat on the side of the bed and James at the foot of the bed. Rose and Hugo sat on the green carpet on the floor by the bed.

"What are we gonna do Uncle Harry?" Hugo asked as he leaned back on his elbows as Rose lay on her stomach.

"I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore this morning, but we will all be talking tonight after dinner, if everything works out," Harry said, smirking as Lily put her head on James' lap, "But I think I'm going to ask your Uncle George to take you shopping today."

"Great!" James smiled, "We got to go to Uncle George's shop."

"Sorry James," George said coming in with the others following him, "Weasley's isn't open yet, not until later this year, if that stays the same."

"How are you supposed to have fun now?" Fred asked leaning against the wall, "You had all the best stuff Dad."

"Don't worry Fred," Harry said smiling at his nephew, "You'll find something to do with James. George, we're all going to need clothes, can you take the kids today, while I talk to Dumbledore."

"Sure thing," George smiled, "Muggle or Wizard?"

"Both," Harry said and stood up, "Let's go see what your grandmother made for breakfast." Harry let all of the kids and George go out but held Rose back. "Rosie, when you're in Muggle London, can you do something for me?"

"Sure Uncle Harry," Rose smiled, "What do you need?"

"I need you to get some of that makeup you use to cover scars and pimples," Harry said, "And try to find something for my hand; glamours don't work on those two scars."

"Sure," Rose smiled and made her way downstairs after Teddy.

Harry silently made his way downstairs to the den where he knew the locket still was. He picked it up from the case it was in and groaned as a dull pain built up behind his scar.

"Is that one of them?" Sirius asked from behind him, "A piece of his soul?"

"Yes," Harry muttered, "This one gave is the most problems. We all had to wear it to keep it safe."

"How many are there left?" Sirius asked as Harry put the locket in his pocket, "What are they?"

"Seven," Harry said softly, "The diary is destroyed, I'm pretty sure the part in me is still destroyed. Then there is the locket, the diadem, the snake, and the cup, and the ring."

"And you know where they all are?" Sirius asked his eyes wide.

"The locket was here, the diadem is at Hogwarts, and the cup is at Gringotts, the ring is in Little Haggleton, and I will get the snake," Harry muttered and then looked at Sirius, "Do you know how to access the Lestrange Vault?"

"Yes, I can access it at anytime as Lord Black as it was a Black Family Vault," Sirius looked shocked, "One of them is there?"

"Can you get the cup before tonight?" Harry asked grinning as George came in. "It's got a badger on it, Helga Hufflepuff's Cup."

"Absolutely," Sirius grinned, "How many do you think you can get through today?"

"With the right person helping me," Harry thought quickly, "I can get them all but the cup and the snake could be on the way to being taken care of."

"I'll have the cup," Sirius said, walking out, "The goblins don't care that I'm wanted, I'll go to Gringotts now."

"I'm afraid to go into the kitchen," George said sighing, "Mum didn't notice my ear yet and every time I look at Fred, it's like he will disappear if I turn my back."

"Don't tell her who did it," Harry said moving with him towards the door, "Just say it was a Death Eater."

"That will make it better," George smirked, "She'll ask Snape for every Death Eater name and it hasn't even happened yet!"

"Then say it was the battle, I don't know," Harry said, "You were basically on a suicide mission with Potter Watch." Harry chuckled, "Look who's talking, I went into the forest and let him kill me."

"Well," George said and laughed as he opened the kitchen door just as James jumped at Albus again.

"Stop!" Harry yelled and James froze with his hand clutching Albus' hair and the other hand clenched in a fist. "What the bloody hell is going on here?"

"Albus didn't do anything, Daddy," Lily said trying to pull James away from her other brother, "He just was talking to Rosie about Scorpius and James got mad."

"What am I going to do with you, James?" Harry groaned as Sirius and Remus snickered behind him and George and Fred and the twins tried not to laugh. "I don't think James will be joining you today when you take the kids shopping, George. Molly," Harry turned towards his mother-in-law, "Would you mind?"

"Not at all dear," Molly smiled, "I'm sure he can help us out today." James groaned and looked at his grandmother.

"Come on Grandma, Dad!" James pleaded, "I'll be good, let me go out with Uncle George."

"No, I'll take you shopping in a few days," Harry said and pulled Albus off the ground, "Eat your breakfast, sorry Molly, I have to go meet with Albus this morning so I'll have to skip on breakfast."

"Take some toast dear," Molly said, pushing a few pieces of toast into his hands, "George, I made some kippers, your… What happened to your ear?"

"Nothing Mum," George said quickly, "I got in a spot of trouble twenty years ago in a battle, no big deal."

"I'll see you later," Harry laughed as Molly advanced on George, "Rose, remember what I asked for. Good luck George. James, listen to your grandmother."

Harry began to make his way to the front door when Albus ran after him.

"Dad, I don't want to go with Uncle George," Albus said burying his face into his father's side, "Can't I go with you?"

"Not today Albus," Harry said quietly, "I'm going to be doing some work. You have to stay here or go with Uncle George."

"You promise you'll come back tonight?" Albus whispered and Harry's eyes widened. Albus remembered the time when a few of the Death Eaters who had managed to evade imprisonment had managed to lead him and his trainee into a trap. The result was a weeklong imprisonment in Malfoy Manor and a month long stay in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. He had refused to trust anyone other than Madam Pomfrey or the staff of Hogwarts. Harry was surprised that Albus remembered that, since he had been so little at the time.

"Yes Al," Harry whispered and tensed at the memories of the week of captivity that invaded his mind, "I promise, I'll be home for dinner."

"Be careful Dad," Albus whispered, but didn't let go of his father.

"Go have breakfast," Harry said as George came looking for Albus, "Don't cause too many problems with James, please."

"I won't," Albus replied and went by his uncle and into the kitchen.

"I'll be back by dinner, George," Harry sighed, "Don't let Albus worry too much, please."

"Don't worry about him," George smiled, "My boy can get him to smile and erase the worry for the day."

"Alright," Harry said and continued out onto the front step and then he disaparated in front of Hogwarts Gates, "I'm home."

Harry stared up at Hogwarts Castle with a small smile on his face. It would be nice to see the castle how it was before the battle. It would be refreshing to walk through the magnificent halls and corridors without seeing the small markers where there were dead bodies found. He would, of course, remember where every single one was but the reminders always made him dread visiting the school.

Harry smiled as he started to make his way up the path and he saw the giant squid lazily waving its tentacles around.

When Harry made his way into the Entrance Hall, he saw a woman dressed in all pink making her way to the doors with Minerva McGonagall showing her out.

"Ah," McGonagall said to Harry, "The Headmaster is expecting you, Mr.…."

"Evans," Harry said smiling at her, not daring to look at the other woman, "Harry Evans."

"Are you here about the Defense Against the Dark Arts position, Mr. Evans?" Umbridge asked sweetly and the back of Harry's hand tingled where the words _I must not tell lies_ were.

"Yes Madam," Harry said and he saw the look of confusion that passed over McGonagall's face as Harry clenched his fist, "Now, if you'd excuse me, I really must meet with the Headmaster."

"Dolores, I must show Mr. Evans to the Headmaster's office, good day," McGonagall said, shortly and moved to lead Harry up the stairs. Harry quickly followed behind her up the Grand Stair Case. She abruptly stopped once she felt that there was no way for the awful woman to hear them. "What did that woman do to you?"

"Nothing Professor," Harry said quickly, "I've dealt with this and I got past it, so please do not bring it up."

"As you wish Mr. Po… Evans," McGonagall said a little taken aback, "Let's get up to the Headmaster's office shall we?"

"Of course," Harry replied, absently rubbing his hand again.

They made their way to the gargoyle guarding the headmaster's office and Harry grinned at it. After the war, McGonagall had replaced it with one of a Gryffindor lion since this one had practically been destroyed and blown into a thousand pieces.

Harry had missed the password but he stepped onto the rotating staircase. McGonagall did not follow him up but she could not hold in her sigh as she saw the look of sadness and depression make its way onto the man's face. Harry was reminded of the last night he had seen Dumbledore in this office.

"Come in," Dumbledore called when Harry gently knocked on the door, as though it would shatter, "The door is not made of crystal, my boy." Harry sat down in one of the chairs, the look of something paining him on his face, "What troubles you?"

"Nothing," Harry said softly and looked up, "Just lost in old memories."

"I see," Dumbledore said sitting behind his desk, "Molly informed me of your brother-in-laws arrival last night. Sirius also told me about your plans for the Horcruxes and I will not get in your way. I just wish to know what you plan to do with the snake."

"The snake will have to be last again," Harry sighed wishing Neville was there wielding the sword of Gryffindor once again. "I'm guessing by the next Death Eater meeting we can have my plan in motion, but if not, it will have to wait until December."

"I see," Dumbledore said, "Now the matter of the children's schooling."

"I would like to apply for the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor," Harry said, "My name is Harry Evans and my half brother, George Evans, would like to apply for the position of flying instructor and help me in my classes." Harry quickly added, remembering how Madam Hooch had wanted to go and coach for Puddlemere United.

"I see," Dumbledore said with a smile and Harry smiled when he saw the twinkle in the blue eyes.

"I have three children," Harry continued with a chuckle, "James Sirius Evans will be a fourth year, Albus Severus Evans will be in third year, and Lily Luna Evans will be beginning her schooling this year. George has two children as well, Fred Lee Evans, also a fourth year, and Roxanne Alicia Evans will also be with Lily in first year." Harry grinned when he noticed the quill quickly noting everything he said down.

"Our brothers have all passed in the last few years, and they left the guardianship of their kids to George and myself," Harry said quickly coming up with a good story to tell the kids of where they came from as well, "Dominique Bolivar Evans will be a fourth year as well, Louis Pierre Evans a third year, Rose Jane Evans third year as well, and Hugo Ronald Evans a first year."

"That is quite a bunch of Evans," Dumbledore laughed softly, "Your older children will need to be sorted before the school year, so when you come to move into your suite of rooms with your brother. Is there anything else?"

"My godson would also like to be in the castle. He is very fond of magical creatures, so he could maybe take the spot for Hagrid," Harry said knowing his godson would like that job, "I would also like to visit a few places in the castle today, and perhaps steal you Potions Master for a few hours."

"Is your godson's name Evans as well?" Dumbledore asked and Harry knew that the Headmaster was having way too much fun with all of this.

"Yes, I adopted him after the death of his parents when he was an infant," Harry sighed and then smiled, "I'll just start on my search now, Professor. Good day."

"Good day, Professor Evans," Dumbledore smiled and Harry chuckled as he left the office and headed for the seventh floor corridor.

"Mr. Potter!" Harry spun around to see Snape walking towards him. "I was told that you needed a Potions Master today."

"It's Professor Evans now," Harry smirked, "But you can still call me Harry. I thought you would like to help me with the Horcruxes today. Two are already destroyed, one is in my pocket, one is at Gringotts and I have Sirius getting it, one is here, and the last two are the Snake and the one in Little Haggleton."

"So we have a Dark Art filled day ahead of us," Snape said dryly.

"Absolutely," Harry chuckled, "And I have to be home for dinner. We have two stops in Hogwarts this afternoon."

"Perfect," Snape said and watched as the man paced back and forth in front of a wall and a door appeared, "The Room of Requirement?"

"Tom Riddle found the room, and then he found the lost diadem of Ravenclaw," Harry said with a flinch as he opened the door and stood aside for his professor to pass. "We just need to get it, and I know where it is."

"Good, I would like to get moving," Snape said quietly, "How did Albus not know it was here? This room is pulsing with Dark Magic."

"I know," Harry whispered, heading towards the cabinet where he had hidden the older man's potions book twenty one years ago. "I didn't notice it last time, but it is almost enough to make me sick."

Severus nodded and followed the younger man who was looking up at the top of the cabinet.

"Can you levitate me up there?" Harry asked, "Tom may not have thought to ward the places where he hid them, but he did cast the anti-summonining charms."

Snape nodded but took a look at the other man's pale appearance, "Are you sure? You look as though you are going to be sick."

"It's just the dark magic," Harry said taking a deep breath, "I've never dealt with two at the same time. We'll have to visit the Chamber of Secrets after this. I won't be able to carry more than one or two of these at a time."

Snape nodded and silently levitated Harry slowly to the top of the cupboard. Harry silently took the diadem off the stone bust and fought off the dizziness that hit him when he touched the dark magic seeped through his skin. Harry groaned when Snape gently brought him back down on the ground. He was surprised when he began to fall forward and Snape caught him.

"Are you alright?" Snape asked steadying Harry on his feet, "Are you sure you can do this?"

"Yes," Harry whispered as he tried to calm his stomach which was churning and threatening to bring up his measly breakfast, "Like I said, it's just the dark magic."

"You must be extremely sensitive to it if it makes you physically ill," Snape said as he followed the pale man out of the room and into the corridor. "Professor Evans?"

"Yes," Harry smirked, "I am going to be enrolling all of the kids as Evans as well. George will be the flying instructor and Teddy is filling in for Hagrid."

"Ah, the Defense Against the Dark Arts had one other applicant," Snape said as they made their way to Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom. "I am guessing if you did not apply she would have received the job."

"When I was in fifth year, my Defense Against the Dark Arts professor was Dolores Umbridge," Harry said and scratched at his left hand again. "She seemed to hate me enough to attempt to use the Cruciatus Curse on me."

"We'll have to keep an eye on her this year," Snape said catching the other man's arms as he stumbled on the stairs, "She was informed through the floo network that she didn't receive the position and the Minister gave her the position of Hogwarts High Inquisitor."

"She is a foul woman," Harry said opening the bathroom the door, "I have had enough detentions with that bloody quill to know that."

"Did she just hate you? Or did she act on it?" Snape asked as Harry inspected the old sinks.

"It was just detentions," Harry said, gripping the sink and staring at his hand, "Just lines with a blood quill."

"A blood quill!" Snape asked shocked and grabbed the man's hand, "_I must not tell lies?_ What were the lies?"

"I wouldn't let her tell people that Voldemort wasn't back and that Cedric wasn't murdered," Harry whispered, "He died for no reason, other than he was there , and she was not going to lie about that. I wouldn't let her."

"We'll keep an eye on her," Snape said and Harry took a step back away from the sink and he hissed words Snape could not understand, in Parsletongue.

Harry watched as the sinks moved outwards and the one in front of him sank into the ground. Severus watched as Harry's mouth turned upwards into a smile.

"I won't force you down there like we did Lockhart," Harry grinned and stepped forward to the edge of the hole, "I'll see you down there."

Harry jumped down the pipe and his feet flailed beneath him as he fell through the twisting pipes. He quickly moved away from the opening of the pipe and emptied his stomach off to the side. The dark magic surrounding the two Horcruxes in his possession along with the jarring fall he had just endured had left him sick to his stomach. Harry was pale, clammy, and shaking when Snape had come slipping out of the pipe.

"Are you alright?" Snape asked moving to stand beside the slumped man as he threw the locket and diadem away from him.

"Just…Just give me a minute," Harry whispered as he tried to stand, "I can't carry both, it's just too much," He gasped out.

"Then don't," Snape said dryly, "I'll carry them both. Now that you regained your feet, let's get going."

Harry nodded and followed the man through the tunnel at a slower pace. He was surprised to see that the tunnel was cleared out and he could clearly see the large door leading into Salazar Slytherin's secret chamber.

"Dumbledore and McGonagall came down here the night you saved Miss Weasley," Snape said seeing the look on Harry's face. "They fixed the cave in that that idiot Lockhart caused and searched through the rest of the chamber."

Harry nodded and asked, "Could you harvest basilisk venom? I am going to need you to do me a favor, to get rid of Nagini."

"I could," Snape replied as Harry stood in front of the large door. "What would I need to do?"

"Pour a little of the venom on her food, or find a way to get it into her system," Harry said quickly, "The venom from a basilisk is one of the only things that can destroy a horcrux."

"I will harvest the venom when we destroy these two, I will need to stop in my quarters to store it in the correct conditions," Snape said, "You'll need a fang to destroy the other two."

"Just the ring, since Sirius is getting the cup for us," Harry said and quietly hissed the command to open the door, "I'll take one of the fangs so we don't have to come back here."

"All the better," Snape replied shortly, "I'll need to be ready for my next Death Eater meeting if I am to poison his snake. Maybe we should try using the venom on Voldemort himself."

"I doubt it will work," Harry said as he pulled two fangs out of the basilisk's head as Snape set the two Horcruxes on the ground and taking a fang from Harry, "But you can try. Put it in his food or something."

"Now do we just stab it?" Snape asked staring at the two items in front of him.

"With the diadem, yes," Harry said quietly, "The locket, no. I will do the locket, it is far more dangerous. It fights back last time." Harry silently rolled up his sleeves and Severus stared at the man's arms. "What?"

"What are those, Potter?" Snape asked firmly and without his usual malice, "What would make the great Harry Potter slit his wrists?"

"I had a hard time after the war," Harry said softly, "George was actually the one to help me, and I helped him with his. I didn't cut again until my wife was pregnant with Lily and Albus was two."

"Why?" Snape asked as the other man stabbed the diadem and the dark magic was released into the area around them and Harry stumbled backwards.

"I…I was on a raid with my trainee," Harry stuttered out as he tried to fight the urge to be sick, "We had heard reports of an old Death Eater safe house that was in use again. Lucius Malfoy seemed to be expecting us. They killed Antonio and I was captured for a week. If Ron hadn't tracked me down with Kingsley I would have broken in the next day. I spent a month in Poppy's care and couldn't bear the touch of my wife or kids. Lucius used a small unknown fact about me to nearly break me." Harry stared at one of the stone snakes and then chuckled, "I'm sorry Professor. We have work to do and all I'm doing is talking about my life."

"I'll harvest the venom, while you take care of that then," Snape said and smirked, "If I am to call you Harry, you are to call me Severus."

"Whatever you say Severus," Harry smirked as he shakily moved back to the locket. "I hate dealing with dark magic."

Severus let out a snort as he began to extract the venom from the head of the basilisk. Harry smirked at the sound and held up the venomous fang. Severus turned towards the man when he heard the hissing of Parseltongue.

"Harry Potter," Tom Riddle's voice rang out through the Chamber, "It is over, I have seen your fears, and I have seen your soul."

Harry whimpered as Tom Riddle morphed into Lucius Malfoy and he backed away from the locket. Severus took another fang from the basilisks head and slowly made his way towards the locket as Lucius morphed into Voldemort with Lily, James, and Albus lying at his feet eyes staring up at him, unseeing and motionless.

"No!" Harry screamed and pushed himself farther away from the locket as Severus moved to stab the locket. Harry let out a choked sigh as the dark magic escaped the locket. "Bloody Hell." Harry wiped the few tears that had made their down his face.

"What was that?" Severus asked kneeling in front of Harry while he looked over the younger man.

"The locket plays on your deepest fear," Harry whispered, "I only fear two things, losing my kids and him finding me again." Severus remained quiet for a few moments before he sighed.

"Come on," Severus said standing and offering a hand to Harry, "Let's get out of here. I have enough venom and I believe you would like to check in at Grimmauld Place."

"Yes please," Harry said quietly and took the man's hand and pulled himself up and picked up his dropped fang. "I just want to check on the kids and George, a morning of shopping with the kids can even wear out the great George Weasley."

"Then we should be leaving this dreadful place," Severus said and smirked when the other man stumbled, "You should probably eat something to regain your equilibrium."

"Perhaps," Harry muttered clenching his fists as another wave of bile made its way up his esophagus and he swallowed it again, "Maybe we should stop for today."

"If that is what you wish," Severus replied, beginning to levitate himself up the pipes again, "It's probably better to stop now, while we are ahead. I have an Order meeting in a few hours and the headmaster needs a report from the last Death Eater meeting."

"I'll just go and get rid of the cup today," Harry added as they made it back into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and the sinks glided back into place, "And I'll be keeping my promise to Albus."

"I'll see you tomorrow morning at headquarters, Mr. Evans," Severus said loudly as a woman that Harry wanted to throw off of the Astronomy Tower came around the corner, "Tell your family I await their arrival at the school."

"Ah yes," Umbridge said sweetly, "Congratulations Mr. Evans. I cannot wait to meet the rest of your family."

"I assure you Madam Umbridge," Harry said with forced politeness, "My family will be happy to meet you as well."

"I hope they are well behaved," Umbridge smiled, "I would hate to have to punish them."

"Oh, they are," Harry said, "You'll never hear a bad word against any of my kids and the trouble they do get into will be kept within the family, so it will be dealt with as such." Harry wouldn't say anything about George though.

"They sound charming," Umbridge said, not noticing the dark looks Severus was giving her.

"Now, I must be going," Harry said with a small bow of his head, "George can't handle them all for the entire day. Good day, Madam Umbridge, Professor Snape."

"Tomorrow morning, Mr. Evans," Severus called after the man.

Harry quietly laughed to himself as he made his way onto the school grounds. His oldest son, George, and Fred were going to cause a lot of trouble this year. The Hogwarts High Inquisitor was going to be out through living hell.

Harry crossed the wards and prepared to disapparate to London when the Order members began to arrive at Hogwarts. Apparently this meeting was too important to risk being over heard. Harry quickly travelled to London and made his way into Grimmauld Place.

As soon as Harry entered the house he heard running footsteps to see who had entered headquarters. Harry smirked as Fred and George came around the corner.

"Hello boys," Harry smiled, "Are my kids and George back yet?"

"No Sir," Fred grinned, "James is helping Mum cook lunch though. He was telling us about the joke shop. It sounds brilliant."

"It was," Harry smiled, "I'll tell you about it later. And there is no need to call me Sir until September."

"You're teaching?" George asked, leading Harry towards the kitchen, "Defense? Or are you taking Hooch's spot? Or is it Hagrid's? He isn't back yet."

"Slow down," Harry chuckled as they entered the kitchen, where James was happily talking to his grandmother. "I forgot you used to talk so much. Yes I will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, George will be flying instructor and will help me in class, while Teddy will be filling in for Hagrid."

"Dad!" James exclaimed and smiled at his father, "Grandma was telling me about the Triwizard Tournament. Did you really have to face a dragon?"

"That was insane," Fred muttered, "It was so amazing James. He went against an International Quiddich Star and Harry was the only one who thought to fly."

"Why didn't you ever tell me about the Tournament, Dad?" James asked turning back to continue helping Molly cut up the vegetables for her soup. "I mean Mum would sy little things about you fourth, fifth, or sixth years. And then rarely about your final year."

"Those were not the best years of my life, James," Harry said softly, "Molly, has George sent word yet? Or Sirius?"

"No, dear, Sirius said he would be back by noon," Molly replied, "So did George."

"Good, I need to talk to everyone who will be at Hogwarts this year," Harry said as someone slammed the front door and Mrs. Black began to scream.

"Oh, Sirius," Molly groaned but smiled all the same, "He loves to torture his mother's portrait."

"Good," Harry said quickly grabbing the door and yanking the door open, only to come face to face with Sirius, "Did you get it?"

"It took a bit of paperwork," Sirius said, "But here it is."

Sirius set the cup down on the table and pulled Fred and George away as Harry pulled the basilisk fang out of his pocket, while Molly did the same with James.

Harry quickly brought the fang down on the cup and his knees gave out as the dark magic once again dissipated in the room. Harry remained on the ground and battled with his empty stomach.

"Dad!" James cried and ran towards his father, "Dad are you alright?"

"I'm okay, James," Harry said struggling to his feet, "Remember when I would come home after dealing with dark magic?" James nodded, "What would your mum do when that happened?"

"She would make you some hot chocolate with whipped cream and caramel on top," James smiled, "And when that was finished, she would make one of Grandma's soups."

"Do you think you can manage my hot chocolate, James?" Harry asked smiling at his oldest son as he jumped up and ran over to the stove to start boiling the water and Molly sat down next to him.

"Who is the mother of your children?" Molly asked as Sirius led the twins out, "Are you married?"

Harry looked at his mother-in-law before his attention was drawn to James who had turned around with tears in his eyes.

"James, go ahead upstairs," Harry said quietly and Molly turned off the stove with a flick of her wand. James nodded and quickly left the kitchen.

"I'm sorry I upset him," Molly said softly from beside him.

"It's not your fault," Harry quietly said while looking down at his hands, "Lily, James, and Albus all have their more sensitive spots. James doesn't like to talk about his mother or what she did. Albus doesn't like it when I go to work or leave for more than a few hours. And Lily doesn't like seeing her family hurt or upset."

"Those seem like big problems, the poor dears," Molly said.

"I guess Al's is the easiest to explain, in a sense," Harry replied, "When my wife was pregnant with Lily, and Albus was two years old, we received reports of a small group of Death Eaters who were meeting within Malfoy Manor. My trainee and I were ambushed and Antonio was killed and I was taken prisoner in Malfoy Manor by Lucius Malfoy," Harry took a deep breath, "While I was there I was tortured for days on end. If Ron and Kingsley hadn't found me, I would have gone insane."

"I was tortured for a week," Harry shivered, "And then in the hospital wing for a month." Harry closed his eyes again, "I couldn't bare the touch of my wife or children. I believe that is where Albus' fears stem from."

"Oh, you poor dear!" Molly whispered but Harry wouldn't stop there.

"I believe that it was about this time that my wife started to see someone else," Harry looked to the door to make sure James hadn't stopped on the way out. "I don't know how it slipped by me for so long, but a few months ago, while the kids were on Easter Holidays, James came through the fireplace to my office at the Ministry in hysterics. He told me that her lover had been visiting the house for years, and that day Albus told him that he should go ruin someone else's marriage and to let them have their mother for the holidays. Her lover had backhanded Albus across the face and told him that that was no way to speak to his father." Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"James stepped in and told them that he wouldn't be their father, even if his mother got the courage to divorce me. James took Albus into his room and let him fall asleep before he had come to see me. As you can guess, I was livid, but not at her. I was livid with the man for hitting my child and I was livid with myself for not noticing." Harry sighed again, "I guess between this entire thing, Lily realized that her family needed a protector."

"Who did you marry Harry?" Molly asked softly, dabbing her eyes with her apron.

"Ginny," Harry muttered, "I married Ginny."

"Oh Harry!" Molly exclaimed and Harry instinctively flinched away, "Harry, it wasn't your fault."

"I know," Harry replied as he heard the front door open and heard the footsteps of the kids as they made their way to their rooms to drop off their bags before lunch. Harry smiled when George stuck his head in the door.

"You get the next shopping day, Mr. I'm-the-Boy-Who-Lived," George said with a grin, "Albus tried to convince me his Quiddich team was the Tornados when we got some clothes, when I know for a fact that both he and you support Puddlemere United, for Oliver."

"So Albus got some clothes for James," Harry smiled, "You rarely it but those two really are close."

"I know," George said, sitting across from him, "I noticed it when you and the kids stayed with us after you found out about Ginny. I don't remember how many times I found Al curled up in bed with James."

"Shut up Uncle George," James said and smiled at his father, "You're just jealous that Al is too mature to cuddle with you."

"Don't worry Uncle George," Albus said following his brother in, "I'll cuddle with you again. Don't listen to James."

Harry smiled when Albus came over to him and gave him a brief hug before sitting between himself and his brother.

Molly quickly handed out the soup to everyone and kept glancing at the clock.

"Molly," Harry said, "You can go to the meeting. George and I can watch the kids." Harry smiled at the look of disbelief on her face, "Fine, I can watch the kids and George."

"Thank you, Harry, dear," Molly said and quickly bustled out of the room.

"I need to talk to everyone of you in here," Harry said when everyone finished eating, "As you can guess Hogwarts needed a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, and I got the job. George and Teddy are also going to be professors as well." Harry chuckled when nearly all of the kids around the table groaned, "I will be Professor Harry Evans. Professor George Evans will be your flying instructor, and Professor Teddy Evans is filling in for Hagrid. You will need to be sorted," Harry directed at his older kids and nieces and nephews, "And all of your last names are Evans as well."

"Do you know how badly Snape is going to want to kill you?" Ron asked with a smirk.

"He is already aware of the situation," Harry grinned around the table, but then his face grew serious. "There is a new position at Hogwarts as well, created by the Ministry of Magic. Dolores Umbridge is the new Hogwarts High Inquisitor and I must insist that none of you do anything to anger her or make her give you detention."

"Why?" one of the twins asked and Harry sighed.

"She will use cruel methods to punish you with," Harry said and glanced around the table, "If any of you receive a detention with her, any of you, you are to come to me, George, Teddy, or Professor Snape. Do you understand? We will try to make those detentions be with us, but you have to be careful."

"Dad," James said, "What will she do?" James' eyes widened when he saw his father hold out his hand and his uncle do the same.

"Blood Quills," George said softly, "Banned from Hogwarts when Dumbledore became headmaster and a highly classified Dark Object."

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered and his ears turned red when everyone looked at him.

"Why don't we all find something to do?" Albus asked quietly, "I want to talk to my dad."

"Of course, Al," Harry said looking at George and Teddy, "Do you think that you can manage not to blow the house up?"

"Your words wound me," George smirked and placed a hand over his heart, "I managed to watch James and Fred and Dom in the shop plenty of times and we never blew it up!"

"Just behave George," Harry said, suppressing a laugh and he grabbed Albus' shoulder and led him from the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry led Albus up to the room he was staying in and smiled at the bag on the bed, glad that Rose had remembered what he had asked for.

"What do you want to talk about, Al?" Harry asked as he sat on the bed and Albus stood in front of his fireplace.

"I saw someone in Diagon Alley today," Albus said quietly, "He was watching me and seemed like he was following me, Rose, and Louis."

"What did he look like?" Harry asked quickly moving over to his son.

"He was tall and he carried a cane," Albus said softly, "He looked like Scorpius' dad, but he wouldn't be that old now and his hair was longer than Scorp's dad."

Harry stared at the fire and his hands shook. Lucius Malfoy had already taken notice in his family, and it terrified Harry. If Malfoy could make the connection between Harry Potter and Albus, they would all be in danger, not only from Lucius, but Voldemort as well.

"Albus," Harry said firmly, "If he sees you again, I want you to come right to me or your uncle. Do you understand?"

"Yes Dad," Albus whispered and Harry became concerned at his son's behavior. Albus was usually timid but not this much so.

"Albus," Harry said gently leading his son to sit on his bed, "Albus, did he hurt you? Did he touch you?"

"He… Almost, Freddy pulled me back to the others before he could," Albus said and then sighed, "Dad, do you have to leave again tomorrow?"

"Yes Al," Harry sighed, "But none of you are going to be leaving the house tomorrow. Now go find the other kids and I'll be talking to your uncle."

"Alright Dad," Albus said and gave his father a brief hug and stood to leave.

"And Al?" Harry called, "I'm sure that James will appreciate the stuff you bought him." Harry grinned as Albus smiled and left the room.

Harry sighed and opened the bag that Rose had brought him along with the clothes George had picked up in Muggle London. Harry placed the makeup on his dresser and began to shift through the clothes. He shook his head and smiled at the sayings that were on all of the tee-shirts. Harry couldn't contain his laughter when he saw the five on the bottom that proclaimed him as gay.

"I thought you would like those," George smirked from the door way, "I bet if you wear those around Snape you'll get a reaction."

"He asked me to call him Severus today," Harry said shaking his head, "He was acting somewhat nice to me as well."

"You know," George said sitting down on the bed as Harry finished putting his clothes in the dresser and picked up the two different covering makeups, "I'm older than him by a year now. And you're only a year younger."

"And your point is?" Harry asked and held out his hand, "Can you tell the scars are there?"

"No, not unless you are looking for it, Rose got some for my hand as well," George said and Harry began to apply another type of cover up to his forehead, "And my point is that maybe it's time Harry Potter does the experimentation of his sexuality."

"George, I have three kids, I am obviously not gay," Harry said and stepped in front of a mirror and was relieved when the lightning bolt scar wasn't visible, "And if I was, I doubt Snape is."

"So you would entertain the idea," George smirked, "Come on, Harry. You need to explore. And the whole kid thing is a moot point. Two of your former roommates are gay and you're the godfather of all four of their kids."

"Dean and Seamus had that whole soul mate thing. The bond they made when they got married only works when you are with your true soul mate." Harry's eyebrows furrowed, "Ginny and I tried to make that bond."

"And it didn't work," George exclaimed, "Maybe someone in this time period is."

"Let's just stop talking about my love life," Harry said and then sighed, "Al said that Lucius was in Diagon Alley today."

"I didn't know until Fred brought Al to me," George said quietly, "I got the kids and we came back as soon as I found out. I swear I'm going to kill that man the next time I see him."

"Why?" Harry asked, "He hasn't hurt any of us yet. There is no reason to threaten murder yet."

George looked at him as though he was out of his mind, "Did you forget what he did to you? That is enough to murder him."

"Stop," Harry replied quietly, "I don't want to talk about that."

"You are going to have to face it, Harry," George said, "He is not in Azkaban now. I don't want to see you go down that road you were on all those years ago. What are you going to do when you see him?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it," Harry said loudly.

"You need to have a plan!" George yelled and he felt Harry's magic begin to lose control, "You can't lose control like you did when Lily was born! I will not let all the progress we made go down the drain just because you see him!"

"George," Harry whispered, "I can't do this. Not with everything going on."

"You need to deal with this," George said forcibly.

"Just leave me alone!" Harry screamed and stormed out of the room and past everyone who had gathered by his door.

"Dad!" James called but Harry ignored him and continued down the hall.

Harry knew he needed to be away from everyone before his magic was completely out of his control. He stormed down into the basement and through the kitchen and into the area where Remus would stay in during the full moon. He quickly locked the door and conjured up glass vases and tea cups. He moved into the center of the room and let his magic go with a scream.

The tea cups exploded and the vases shattered into a million tiny shards. The tiny pieces of glass flew around the room and Harry felt the small sharp objects pierce the skin on his face and hands. Harry let his knees give out underneath him and sat on the floor. He gently touched the cuts on his face and hissed as they burned at his touch.

"Damn," Harry muttered and briefly glanced at his watch and groaned. It would be another thirty minutes at the earliest until Molly came back and could heal his cuts and scratches. Harry got off his knees and sat against the door.

George was right, Harry realized, and he did need to deal with his fear of Lucius Malfoy and the horcrux just proved that. Harry sighed and let his memories of the night everything went wrong during that mission invade his mind.

_Harry glanced over to where Antonio was standing staring at the large manor. Antonio was twenty years old and fresh out of the training even Ron and he had struggled to make it through._

"_Are you ready?" Harry asked quietly drawing his wand and Antonio nodded and did the same, "Just stay close to me and do as I say and everything will be fine." Again Antonio nodded._

_Harry moved slowly towards the large manor, keeping his eyes moving over the landscape to be sure no one would be coming from the left, right, or in front of them. He knew Antonio was doing the same as he was when a twig snapped behind them._

_Harry and the younger man quickly had their wands trained on the four Death Eaters that had snuck up behind them. Harry moved quickly out of the way as a jet of green light sped his way and screamed for Antonio to move out of the way, but he wasn't quick enough._

_The green light hit Antonio directly in the chest and he crumpled onto the ground. Harry took a deep breath and aimed his wand at the man he knew to be Lucius Malfoy, only to have four wands trained on him._

"_Drop it Potter," Malfoy ordered, "You really aren't in a position to argue, that is, if you want to see your brats again."_

"_Leave James and Albus out of this, Malfoy," Harry spat back at the blonde, "It's just us." Harry didn't notice that another man was approaching him from behind._

"_Just us Potter?" Malfoy sneered and then smirked, "Yes I guess it will be." Malfoy nodded and Harry felt the stunner hit him and he fell forward and saw Malfoy's triumphant look._

Harry gasped as his mind returned back to the situation at hand and he shook his head. He would deal with his other memories of the week spent in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor when he was completely alone and there was nobody at risk of getting hurt.

"Uncle Harry!" Rose yelled from the top of the steps, "Uncle Harry! There is someone here to see you!"

"Who is it, Rosie?" Harry asked loudly, wincing again as he stood and the cuts reopened.

"Don't know!" Rose yelled back and he heard another deeper voice say something to her. "He said that it was the greasy dungeon bat!" He smiled as she giggled.

Harry silently opened the door and smiled at his niece, "Don't let him fool you Rose Weasley, Professor Snape is just a big teddy bear."

"A teddy bear, Mr. Potter?" Severus asked raising an eyebrow, his lips turning up at the corners, "Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure," Harry smirked and winced again as a cut on his face reopened. "Damn, is Molly back?" He added as Rose ran back upstairs to find her cousins and brother.

"She was talking to her oldest son about his new plans for this year," Severus replied and looked closer at the younger man, "What happened to you? Why are you bleeding?"

"Needed to vent my anger," Harry said looking down at his feet and was immediately on edge when the other man drew his wand, "What are you doing?"

"Just hold still," Snape ordered and he noticed the man's shoulders tense and a flicker of fear in the man's green eyes, "I am only going to heal the cuts."

"Alright," Harry said and he mentally berated himself for the fear that laced his voice. Severus slowly waved his wand over the areas of Harry's skin that was littered with cuts.

"Thank you," Harry whispered and took a step away from the man who was putting his wand away.

"Do you react that way whenever anyone draws their wand at you?" Severus asked and took a step back when he saw the man moving away from him.

"Yes," Harry muttered and looked at his feet, "Except Poppy and Molly."

"Do not worry yourself about it," Severus said quietly, "Better men than you have done worse in the face of what happened to you."

Harry nodded and sighed, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to inform you that two other people have been informed of who you truly are. Filius has been, for he may need to apply charms to your appearance, and Poppy has been as well," Severus said and then sighed, "The headmaster would also like me to make a list of all of your children's strongest skills."

"Well then," Harry said with a small smile, "We should go upstairs. Will you meet me in the library? I think I need to see George briefly. We sort of had a disagreement."

"I expect you to be there," Severus said and began to precede the younger man out of the room and up the stairs. "After all, I know a parent loves to talk about their children's skills, after all I have to deal with the Slytherins."

"Do you think the older kids will go back into their houses?" Harry asked and Severus nodded automatically.

"Unless their personalities have changed so much that they will switch, then yes, they will stay where they were." Severus said and then asked, "Which houses were they in?"

"There were only three Weasley's not sorted into Gryffindor," Harry said, "Molly and Lucy, who are Percy's daughters were both in Ravenclaw. Victore was in Hufflepuff when she was in school."

"Hmmm… So a new hoard of Gryffindors in addition to the new first years," Severus said dryly.

"We never know," Harry said as he stopped at the den where they could hear George, "Lily, Roxanne, and Hugo may end up in Slytherin."

"I highly doubt it," Severus said before Harry left him to continue to the library, alone while he talked to George.

Harry silently opened the door and saw George bent over a book on time turners.

"George?" Harry said quietly. He sighed when George ignored him, "George, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to become angry, you just pushed too much. You, more than anyone, know what that man did to me."

"Then why wouldn't you talk to me?" George asked, "If it's the whole trust issue again, haven't I given you reason enough to trust me?"

"I do," Harry said softly, "I trust you more than anyone, even Ron and Hermione, you know that. Especially with these problems, but I just can't talk right now." Harry took a deep breath, "I will deal with my memories, just not yet."

"I'll be here when you are," George said and pushed the book away, "Bloody thing is useless."

"No point in looking, we can't go back," Harry muttered, "We obviously belong in this time now, George."

"It's hard to be here," George sighed again, "Like I said, every time I look at Fred or Remus or Sirius, it's like they will disappear."

"But they won't, we'll fix all of this," Harry said placing a hand on George's shoulder, "But you know we really don't belong at Grimmauld. The kids are confused with their family being here, but they are not the family they know."

"I know. Al and Lily asked me about that when you stormed off," George said leaning back in his chair, "We can get our own house this summer, right? We won't split up the kids?"

"No, we won't," Harry said, "I have to go talk to Snape though. The headmaster sent him to discuss the kids."

"Take my advice!" George called as Harry left the den, "Explore!"

"Shut up George!"

Harry heard George laughing as he took the steps two at a time and he shook his head. Harry barely had made it to the library door when he heard a crash from inside the room and Severus yelling.

As Harry opened the door he smirked as he saw James and Fred looking properly chastised with Severus glaring at them.

"What did you do now, James? Fred?" Harry asked as the boys let out a breath at the sight of him, "George!" he called when the boys didn't answer and he smirked. "Stinksap? Not very creative boys."

"We didn't mean to hit Professor Snape, Dad," James said quickly and Fred elbowed him as his father came into the room.

"And who were you trying to hit?" Harry asked and Fred immediately looked down and James laughed nervously.

"You see, Fred had an… Ow!" James said when Fred elbowed him again.

"James wanted to hit you, Uncle Harry, and Dad," Fred said quickly, "So really he should be the one in trouble."

"I think," Harry said looking at George, "That it is time to show these two a proper detention. What do you think George?"

"Ah, detention in the dungeons," George sighed and then smirked, "I think I spent more time there than anyone else, except Fred."

"That's settled then," Harry said, "Professor Snape can have you help him in the dungeons for a detention, and the first evening we get to school." Severus smirked and George laughed at the kids' faces but too pity on them.

"Come on," George said, "I'll clean that off of you and then we will go find the other kids."

Harry silently cleared off the surfaces, including Severus, that stinksap had covered.

"I'm sorry about that, Severus," Harry said taking a seat, "James and Fred are usually more careful, but I guess Dominique is what makes sure they do not go crazy with their pranks and schemes."

"So a son of a Weasley Twin, a third generation Maurader, and Bill Weasley's son are you pranksters?" Severus asked.

"Yes, but they all do well in school," Harry said, "James is a natural at Transfiguration while Fred excels at Charms, and Dom loves Defense."

"A good combination for trouble makers," Severus said and then sighed, "Now onto the others."

"Rose is very much like her mother and she is very good at anything and everything. Louis wants to work with animals, like Teddy, a genius when it comes to animals," Harry said grinning. "Al is my potion master in the making. He is already doing potions that James can't even attempt."

"We will see about that," Severus smirked, "Do they play Quiddich?"

"Yes, in our time, Gryffindor has won three years in a row," James and Fred are beaters, Dom, Louis, and Rose were their chasers, Albus was their seeker, with Joshua Wood as their keeper."

"Knowing the parents, I wouldn't be surprised," Severus replied, "Now the younger three."

"I believe Lily and Roxanne will do well in charms while Hugo will excel in Transfiguration," Harry said, "And of course they all fly."

"Of course they do," Severus said dryly, "It looks like the lions have their reserve team."

"I think that Hugo would make a good keeper," Harry muttered and then grinned at the dark man, "Is there another reason for gracing me with your alluring presence?"

Severus was shocked when the question came from the younger man but he became suspicious when Harry stood up and walked to the door. He noticed the flesh colored rope coming through the door and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Mr. Potter," Severus said with a smirk as he stood up as well and walked to the door, "I wanted to profess my undying love to you."

"Oh Severus," Harry sighed dramatically and threw the door open and smirked, "It looks like we have some eavesdroppers."

"I told you he would notice it Dad!" Fred yelled as James and Dominique looked to Harry.

Harry smirked at George, "I thought you learned, Brother, that Extendable Ears are not very effective when spying on me."

"Ah, yes, well you see," George said cautiously backing away, "It was all the kids' idea!"

"I'm sure it was George," Harry sighed, "I'm sure it was." Harry looked at Severus and smirked, "If that is all for today, I think I should keep an eye on George."

"Understandable Mr. Evans," Severus said with a slight nod, "I will see you tomorrow morning, after breakfast, to finish the last of them. Good day Harry, George, children."


	4. Chapter 4

Harry chuckled as Severus swept past his four trouble makers and they all pressed against the walls to avoid the man.

"Bloody Hell," George muttered, "He called me George. I'm moving up in the world."

"Of course you are George," Harry smirked as Rose ran up the stairs, "You keep thinking that."

"Uncle Harry!" Rose yelled and stopped in front of him, "Al… Al and… and Lily…" She gasped for breath as Louis and Roxanne appeared.

"What happened?" Harry asked and looked to Roxanne, who looked about to burst into tears. "Where are Albus and Lily?"

"Mr. Fletcher said we could go outside, in the square," Louis said for the girls, "We were bored. They were with us and then Lily screamed and Al yelled and they were gone."

"Damn it!" George yelled drawing the attention of the other Order members in the house, "None of you are to leave the house! Dung!" George stormed towards the small dirty man and Harry looked to the kids.

"Did you see anything else? Anything at all?" Harry asked as Moody limped towards him and George began to yell at Mundungus.

"There was blonde hair," Rose said and sniffed, "That's all I saw before they were gone." Harry immediately turned to Moody and Tonks.

"Malfoy. I need to get to that manor," Harry said and looked at George who had froze, "Where are the last reports of Voldemort?"

"Death Eater meetings are held in Malfoy Manor," Severus said from the stairs, "He just called moments ago. I'll retrieve the venom and do as I planned."

"Do not give it to Voldemort yet, not until the snake is dead," Harry said, "I'm going for the last one now." He kept up with Severus and grabbed the younger Harry, "I need the Invisibility Cloak."

"How will I know when you destroy the last one?" Severus asked as the fifteen year old boy ran down the stairs as did George, Harry, Severus, and James.

"I'll make a noise," Harry said and George's head whipped around to look at him, "Yes George I will be going to Malfoy Manor, and yes, I will be fine."

"Whatever you say boss," George said putting a hand on James' shoulder, "Who is going with you?"

"Nobody," Harry said picking up the basilisk fang from the kitchen table, "George, you have to stay with the kids. Besides, you know I always have an emergency portkey with me. Keep an eye on the rest of the kids."

"Dad?" James asked as Severus flooed to Hogwarts and the teenaged Harry handed Harry the Invisibility Cloak.

"James come here," Harry said and James wrapped his arms around his father, his tears soaking a spot on his chest. "James, I'll get them back, both of them. I promise, just stay with your uncle and we will be back before you know it."

"Just bring them back please," James said through his tears and Harry reluctantly let George pull James away from him.

"And make sure you are with them," George added right before Harry disaparated to the outskirts of Little Haggleton.

Harry turned his head towards the right of the small shack and towards Riddle Manor and the graveyard beyond it before taking out his wand and turning towards the shack and taking small steps forward. He was relieved that he would not have to touch the ring before the curse was broken, but he needed to take the Resurrection Stone and hide it, perhaps within Gringotts.

Harry opened the door and cast a silent lumos and a point me. Harry sighed when his wand pointed to his right, towards an old, rickety table. Harry quickly moved to the table and looked down at the ring. He silently knelt by the table, setting the Invisibility Cloak on the floor next to him and took out the basilisk fang.

He swiftly brought down the fang and fell back onto his butt and sighed. The dark magic quickly dissipated in the air and Harry breathed a sigh of relief before his mind went to his younger two children.

Harry quickly stood up and grabbed the stone from the center of the cracked ring and snatched the Invisibility Cloak off of the ground.

Harry didn't blink as he apparated into the foyer of Malfoy Manor and quickly pulled the Cloak over him. Harry glared at the men standing in a circle around the next room with Lord Voldemort standing in the middle.

Harry quickly made his way to where Severus stood between Lucius Malfoy and Dolohov.

"I'm right behind you," Harry breathes into Severus' ear, "Are they here?" Severus gave an imperceptible nod. "Did you give the snake the venom?" He received another nod. "I am going to look in the cells."

Harry turned to leave but stopped when the man in the center of the room spoke.

"Lucius tells me we have new prisoners in the cells," Voldemort hissed, "Lucius?"

"My Lord," Malfoy said, "I believe that the two children are connected to Potter. The boy looks exactly the same as Potter and his father."

"Severus," the snake like man hissed, "Has the old fool said anything about this?"

"No, My Lord," Severus said tensely.

"Very well," Voldemort turned towards Lucius again, "Go, and bring your prizes. I trust you have already made the boy submit?"

Harry's blood boiled at the sight of the blonde man who nodded and hurried from the room and down a flight of stairs. Harry quickly moved to where Severus stood, barely noticing the snake lying in the corner dead.

"I am going to get the kids out, the snake is dead. Just plant the venom and get out as soon as you can," Harry breathed in Severus' ear. Severus' eyes widened slightly to show that he understood.

"Let go of us you bastard!" Lily's voice carried into the room and Harry whipped around.

Lucius walked into the room with his right hand firmly clenched around Lily's hair, who was fighting against the man with all her power. Lucius' other hand was firmly around Albus' arm, and Harry quickly reigned in his fear when he noticed that his son was not fighting. He was looking at the ground with a blank look on his face and his green eyes were dull.

Under the Invisibility Cloak, Harry pulled out his wand and moved towards the three other people. He would focus on the kids and not his fear of the blonde man who had his invisible wand trained on him.

"Lucius bring me the girl," Voldemort ordered. Lucius moved Lily towards the Dark Lord and Lily whimpered slightly and pulled away from the men again.

Harry sent a stunner at Malfoy and tore the Cloak off of his body and grabbed onto the kids' arms and backed away from the man.  
>"You should consider everything Tom," Harry said as his grip on the kids tightened, "But don't worry, I'm sure it won't be long now."<p>

Harry brushed his hand against the portkey attached to the side of his robes and muttered "Portus Infirmary."

Harry pulled Lily and Albus closer to him as they all felt the pull at their navel and they were dropped into the infirmary. Harry let out a sigh as Lily stood up and flung herself at him.

"You're okay Lily," Harry said as he pressed his face into her hair, "You're safe now."

"Dad, where's everybody else?" Lily asked and pulled back.

"They are at Grimmauld Place. I'll have Uncle George bring everyone here. Did they hurt you?" Harry asked and nodded when she shook her head.

"Daddy, he hurt Al," She whispered and Harry turned towards his younger son.

"Al, are you okay?" Harry asked and Albus looked at the ground, and Harry took a step towards him, "Albus, it's me. It's Dad. Come on, they can't hurt you here."

"Daddy?" Albus muttered and closed the gap between the two of them and buried his head in his father's shoulder. Harry felt an ache in his chest when his son called him that since he hadn't called him daddy since he was seven years old.

"Yes Al, I'm here." Harry whispered and looked at Lily, "Go get Madam Pomfrey."

Lily ran into the office at the end of the ward and Harry pulled his son towards the bed nearest to where they were. When Albus was on the bed, but still clinging to him, Harry drew his wand, noticing Albus' flinch, and sent a patronus to George and Dumbledore.

"What happened?" Poppy said as she hurried over to the two males in the room with Lily right behind her.

"We need Dreamless sleep while I talk to the headmaster," Harry said and motioned Lily towards the bed next to Lily. "For both of them."  
>Harry watched as Albus looked at him for confirmation as he took the vial from Poppy, and the infirmary doors were pushed open by Severus.<p>

"Drink it Albus, Professor Snape made that one."

Albus drank the potion in one gulp and leaned against the pillows. "Stay with me."

"Of course Al," Harry replied and looked at Severus when the boy's eyes closed. "Did you give it to him?"

"Yes, I give it to tonight when he falls. The Order is sending its Aurors to the Manor tonight to take care of the remaining Death Eaters." Severus had taken the seat next to Lily's bed and placed his head in his hands.

"Thank you," Harry said and looked up at the doors as George pushed them open and hurried towards him and the kids.

"Are you alright?" George asked immediately without preamble.

"Yes George, I am fine," Harry sighed, "Al was hurt, and Lily is just tired."

"Tell me what happened," George demanded as Dumbledore joined them, "Everything."

"Why don't we let him rest first," Dumbledore suggested, "Mr. Evans looks about dead on his feet, and I am sure Poppy would like to look him over. We will meet after dinner in my office."

"Teddy, why don't you take the kids down to see the Thestrals?" Harry asked, "Keep them busy for a little while."

"Dad," James said, "I don't want to go. I want to stay with you and Al and Lily."

"James can stay," George said, "I am going to make a stop in the rooms the headmaster has provided for us. Hermione sent a few trunks for everybody back."

Harry watched as Teddy took the kids out of the hospital wing and directly down to the grounds and into the frest.

"I want to know why they can send stuff to us, but not be able to bring us home," Harry muttered as he lay back on the bed.

"Hermione said that the Department of Mysteries is being difficult," George said with a small smile, "I'll leave the letter for you to read. Apparently Kingsley is a little put out that his best Auror is unavailable."

Harry nodded and George did as well as he moved away from Harry's bed, "Get some sleep, Harry. We are all safe in the castle."

George looked to make sure Lily was sleeping before looking at James who was holding his sleeping brother on the bed.

"I am going to find the others," George told his nephew, "I guess you want to stay?" James only nodded. "I expect Teddy will be up here to see Harry and you guys soon, come to the Great Hall for dinner though. They won't wake up before morning, I believe."

"Alright Uncle George," James said softly, "I'll see you at dinner." George nodded and walked to the two professors still discussing the events that had happened at Malfoy Manor.

"I am going to collect the rest of the kids and Teddy to show them to our rooms before dinner," George said and hastily flicked his wand and put a glamour on Harry, Albus, and Lily as the dreaded woman in pink walked in. He had already put a glamour on the rest of the kids and himself before they had left.

"Ah, Professor Dumbledore," Umbridge said sweetly, "Good afternoon, and to you as well Professor Snape. I don't believe I have met this gentleman."

"Dolores, this is Professor George Evans, our new flying instructor and assistant Defense Against the Dark Arks professor," Dumbledore said calmly as he also tried to hide his dislike for the woman.

"Yes, I had the pleasure of meeting your brother earlier today," Umbridge smiled, "I didn't think I would be seeing either of you so soon."

"We certainly did not plan to come to the castle so soon," George said quickly, "We had a bit of an accident. Now, you'll have to excuse me, I can't expect Teddy to contain the kids for long."

"Why don't I join you?" Umbridge asked and Severus and Dumbledore heard George's teeth clench. "I would love a walk along the grounds and I would love to meet the children."

"I'll join you as well," Severus said and George visibly relaxed, "I believe your son has a meeting with me tomorrow night, along with James."

"I will see the rest of you at dinner tonight," Dumbledore said, "And boys, do try to not cause too many problems."

George nodded once and preceded both Severus and Umbridge out of the infirmary. George could have hexed the toad like woman as she nearly jogged to keep up with his and Severus' pace.

"Tell me about your children, Mr. Evans," Umbridge said, slightly out of breath, "What year will they be in?"

"James, Dominique, and Fred will be fourth years, Louis, Rose, and Albus will third years, and Lily, Roxanne, and Hugo will be first years," George said as they made it to the Entrance Hall.

"Do they cause trouble?" Umbridge asked again and George laughed sarcastically.

"They are kids," George said starting towards the lake where the kids were lounging on the grass, "And there are nine of them. What do you expect them to do? Read?"

"I only know one student who does extra, school related reading," Severus smirked, "So I think that is out of the question."

"Dad!" Roxanne called and jumped up and ran to her father, "Teddy showed us the baby Thestrals and guess what else we saw! A Joberknoll! I was so pretty!"

"That's nice Roxanne," George said and looked at Teddy, "How were they Teddy?"

"They were fine Uncle George," Teddy said remembering the brief talk George had given him about how it would be easier to explain his last name, of Evans, if he called them by family titles. "Fred here decided that he wanted to try to ride a Thestral though."

"Fred, what am I going to do with you?" George laughed, "Talk to your uncle about riding Thestrals."

"I'd love to hear about that little adventure," Severus said quietly.

"I'm sure you would," George grinned, "But that's Harry's story. I can surely entertain you with some of my own however."

_"Hem hem,"_ George cringed at the sound and raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, Madam Umbridge?" George asked sweetly and watched as Teddy hid his face behind his hand and the kids tried to hide their laughter, "Is there something you need?"

"I was wondering if you are aware Professor Evans," She said equally as sweetly, "That Thestrals are officially listed as dangerous creatures by the Ministry of Magic?"

"Of course I am, my dear lady," George said and looked at Severus pointedly when he snorted, "However I feel fine about letting my children see them if they have a responsible, knowledgeable adult with them. And as you can see they had the Care of Magical Creatures professor with them."

"I see," She said and George had the urge to both vomit and punch the toad in her face as her eyes lingered on Teddy. Teddy shifted uncomfortably and looked at George.

"Uncle George," He said quickly, "I'm going to go see James and Al in the hospital wing. I'll see you at dinner."

George contained his disgust as the woman said that she needed to go back to her office and would join him on his walk back to the castle. He decided to put Teddy out of his misery and turned to his son and Dominique.

"Fred, Dom, why don't you go with Teddy?" George asked, "James could probably use you two right now."

George chuckled as Fred and Dom ran up the path to catch up to Teddy, "Poor kid."

"Daddy," Roxanne said from his side and he knelt down next to her, "How's Lily?"

"Lily is okay, she is sleeping in the hospital wing," George said and gave his daughter a slight smile.

"What about Uncle Harry? And Albus?" Louis asked and George sighed and sat completely on the ground.

"Harry is fine, he is just tired, but he is okay. Madam Pomfrey has already given him some potions most likely and he will be at dinner," George looked at the grass in front of his legs, "Albus was hurt badly. Do you remember the story your uncle told you about Lucius Malfoy and Antonio Perez?" He silently watched as Rose leaned into Louis' side and Roxanne and Hugo looked at one another. "He hurt Al, just like he hurt Uncle Harry."

"Albus," Roxanne whispered, "Will he be okay?" George pulled her into his arms.

"He will be, he'll need all of you to help him," George said and got back onto his knees, "He's sleeping, but you can go see him tomorrow. Now help this old man up."

Roxanne looked back at three of her cousins and smirked and launched herself at her father, quickly followed by Rose, Hugo, and Louis. George chuckled again as he was flung onto his back by the four kids. He glanced up to see Severus looking on with a slight smile on his face and shaking his head. George promised himself that he would get that man to smile more often, along with Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

Teddy smiled as Fred came running up to him quickly followed by Dominique, "What are you two up to now?"

"Nothing," Fred said slowing to a walk, "Dad said that James might need us."

"Did he say what happened?" Teddy asked as he jumped over the trick step.

"Not to us," Dom said and looked up at Teddy, "Uncle George was telling them as we were coming in. I think Al is the worst off."

Teddy's pace picked up a bit as he worried about the youngest Potter boy. James, Albus, and Lily were like his younger siblings and he would kill anyone who hurt them.

"He'll be okay, Teddy." Fred said as they reached the hospital wing, "Dad said that Uncle Harry and Professor Snape will handle it. We'll be okay."

"I know, Fred, I know," Teddy said as he pushed the doors open and James looked up from where he was laying on the bed with Albus. "How is he James?"

"They hurt him," James said softly as he sat up and lightly stepped onto the floor. "He was afraid of me when I tried to get him off of Dad."

"He'll be okay James," Teddy said giving James a tight hug, "He is going to sleep through the night, just like you dad and Lily."

"Dreamless Sleep doesn't work on Dad and Al, you know that," James said, "Dad grew immunity to it and he passed it onto Al. I don't want him to wake up alone."

"Go with them James," Teddy said, "I'll stay with Albus, Lily and your dad. Eat some dinner, get some sleep, and come back in the morning. I'm sure they will be able to leave here tomorrow."

James reluctantly nodded and followed Fred into the hall as Teddy took a seat between Harry and Albus.

Teddy pulled a magazine a student had left during the last days of the school year off of the nearest bedside table and leaned back in his chair.

"_Might as well learn what's going on if we have to stay here," _Teddy thought with a smirk and he then allowed his mind to wander to back home.

Victore would be furious that they couldn't get back and the wedding was ruined. Teddy however felt a strange sense of peace and he began to agree with his friends from school when they said that it wouldn't be a happy marriage. It seemed the even Louis and Dominique, though they loved their sister dearly, they were both of the opinion that she was as materialistic as their mother.

Teddy allowed a small sad smile as he thought about how things could have ended if James hadn't destroyed the time turner.

"What are you thinking?"

Teddy looked up and saw that Harry was watching him from where he lay on his bed.

"That James is a genius," Teddy said sitting up straighter. "Uncle George put the glamour charms on everyone and they are in the great hall." Madam Pomfrey had bustled over and had begun to check Harry over.

"George is using that head of his," Harry said as Poppy finished he exam. "So when can I leave? I would like to see the headmaster and I will probably need to talk to a few other people."

"I don't suppose you will stay if I tell to," Pomfrey said and then chuckled, "Go ahead Mr. Evans. But no over exerting yourself!"

"Of course Madam Pomfrey," Harry said and looked at Teddy, "Is Professor Snape back?"

"He got here just after George decided to put the glamour on the kids," Teddy said and glanced at Albus, "They are all at dinner. I told James I would stay with Al."

"Dreamless Sleep doesn't work on Albus," Harry muttered, "Be careful, if he does wake up. He may be scared or he may react badly."

"I'll be careful," Teddy said and moved towards Albus' bed, "Oh, Harry. Ask George about Umbridge, she was snooping around again."

"Always was a nosey old bat," Harry muttered as he straightened his robes, "She shouldn't give you much trouble."

Teddy snorted and leaned back in his chair as Harry left the hospital wing.

Harry groaned as he stepped into the corridor and sighed, "_Hopefully the venom will work and I can focus on the kids and George."_

Harry quickly made his way to the Great Hall and made his way up to the head table where Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Umbridge, George and the kids were eating.

"Ah, Professor Evans, I trust you are feeling better?" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye, "How are your two children doing?"

"Lily and Albus are doing as well as can be expected, Professor," Harry replies as he ruffled Hugo's hair and put a hand on Fred's shoulder, "I was wondering if I could have a word with you and Professor Snape?"

"Of course my dear boy," Dumbledore said, "But first you must eat something, try the treacle tart."

Harry sighed and dropped into a seat between Fred and James while giving George an exasperated look while glancing pointedly at Umbridge. He put a pile of mashed potatoes on his plate as she turned towards him.

"Professor Evans," She said sweetly and Harry's hand froze, "Do you mind if I ask a few questions?"

"Not at all Madam," Harry said through gritted teeth and George looked down into his plate with a smirk on his face.

"Could you please explain why two of your children have French names?" Umbridge asked.

"Their mother was French," George answered, "She died a few years ago."

"And your son, Albus, was he named after the headmaster?" Umbridge added and Harry froze and Dumbledore chuckled.

"My dear, of course he is," Dumbledore said, "They say I am one of the most famous wizards alive today. I am quite honored to have such a fine namesake." Dumbledore looked at Harry and smiled.

"I'll take the kids back to our rooms," George said, "I'll meet you in the headmaster's office?"

"Yes, you should be there. Make sure they stay there as well," Harry said and smiled, "And lock my trunk, they will not need the map tonight."

"Dad?" James asked as the others rose, "How are Lily and Al?"

"They are both sleeping, Teddy is with them," Harry said, "We'll talk after I meet with the headmaster. Wait up for me." James gave his dad a hug and ran to catch up to Fred who draped an arm around his shoulders.

"Those two are close?" Dumbledore asked as he stood from the table with a nod to the other teachers.

"They are best friends," Harry said as he, Severus, and Dumbledore exited the great hall, "People in our time would always say that the Potters and Weasleys always came in threes."

"That they do," Severus said, "Three fourth years, three third years, and three first years."

"There were others in between them," Harry continued, "No Potters, but there were Weasleys. Lucy and Molly were second years, Percy's daughters."

Dumbledore chuckled as the gargoyle leapt aside for them to enter and the stair case began to spiral upwards. Harry saw the surprise on the other's faces when they heard laughter coming through the closed door.

"Oh come on," Harry chuckled, "George and I are experts at guessing the passwords to this office." The door opened to reveal George standing in front of Headmaster Dippet's portrait. "What is it this time George?"

"I had forgotten that it was Professor Dumbledore's office," George smirked at Harry, "I kept using things Minerva would use. Then I remembered candy. It's Skittles."

"At the school often are we boys?" Dumbledore asked as the four of them took seats.

"George likes to supply James, Fred, and Dominique with products from his shop," Harry laughed, "It got to be that George, Bill, and I were at the school for a weekly meeting with Minerva and Neville."

"But remember Harry," George grinned, "We would spend the day at the school and the three of us caused as much trouble as they did, well when Bill stuck around, otherwise it was just you and me."

"Quiet George," Harry chuckled and then looks to Severus, "You managed to plant the venom?"

"Yes, he was furious when you and the children got away and he saw that Nagini was dead," Severus said and rolled up his left sleeve, "The Dark Mark is fading already as he grows weaker. I expect it will be a matter of hours before he is gone maybe a day. The Death Eaters who were present at today's meeting have tracking spells on them now as well."

"Excellent," George said rubbing his hands together, "Just one request?"

"And that is?" Dumbledore asked popping a lemon drop into his mouth and then put his hands together right below his chin.

"I want to have a go at Rookhood," George said calmly and sat back and Severus raised an eyebrow and Harry snapped his head around to face his brother-in-law.

"No, absolutely not," Harry said quickly, "You have kids now and if there is even a chance of us getting back, I am not explaining to your mother where you are."

"He killed him! I finally have my chance to get him back," George said also standing up, "Don't you remember how you felt after Lestrange killed Sirius? Don't you remember how it felt to finally see her dead? All Rookhood got was the Dementors."

"Yes I do, and George, it's not something to be proud of," Harry sighed, "Just leave it to people at the Ministry."

Harry, George, Severus, and Dumbledore spent the next two hours discussing plans for the Death Eaters. Harry finally decided to call it quits when George nearly attacked Dumbledore for suggesting that, in order to catch Lucius Malfoy, to use someone as bait.

Harry sighed as he reached the bottom of the staircase, "Let's stop in the infirmary, I want to make sure Lily and Albus are okay."

"And Umbridge hasn't jumped Teddy's bones yet," George snickered and then full out laughed.

"No!" Harry exclaimed but couldn't help but laugh at his godson's predicament. "Bloody hell, poor Teddy."

"It was disgusting how she looked at him," George added, "I have a feeling that Teddy won't spend too much time out of our rooms once school begins."

"I have a feeling that you are right," Harry said as George pushed open the hospital wing door.

At first all seemed normal, Lily was still peacefully sleeping in her bed and her light breathing somewhat helped soothe Harry's nerves. However, the bed Albus had been in was now empty, and the young boy was currently curled up in Teddy's lap, with Teddy whispering into his ears. Teddy looked up and saw Harry and George and looked back to Albus.

"Look Al," Teddy said quietly to the boys, "Uncle George is here to see you, and so is Dad."

Harry looked at George questioningly when Teddy called him Dad and George said, "He asked about calling you Dad when we talked after you left." Harry nodded and began walking towards Teddy.

"Hey Al," George said from behind Harry, "Did Madam Pomfrey say when you can leave?" Albus silently shook his head and allowed his father to hold onto him. "I guess we'll just have to steal you from her."

Albus let out a tiny whimper and buried his face deep into his father's robes. Harry sent George a dirty look and sat down on the bed and ran a hand through his son's hair.

"Al, he didn't mean it like that, we just want to take you with us," Harry whispered and Teddy shifted in his seat, "You know how your Uncle George is, I think there isn't anything in his head, except sawdust."

"You say he's smart, Dad," Albus whispered and Harry grinned at the small smile that was on his son's face. "Even though he only got three O. and no N.E.."

"Teddy, go get Madam Pomfrey," Harry said taking Al and setting him on the bed, "We'll take you both back to our rooms. Your cousins and brother are very worried about you."

"Yeah Al," George said sitting next to the boy on the bed as Teddy made his way into the matron's office, "James didn't even want to see the thestrals. He stayed up here with you until Teddy came inside."

Albus' lips turned up into a small smile as Madam Pomfrey preceded Teddy towards them. George tried to stand but Albus grabbed his sleeve to keep him where he was.

"Why didn't you tell me he was immune to Dreamless Sleep Draughts?" Pomfrey asked as she began to wave her wand over Albus.

"Knowing his and our past and where we came from, it slipped my mind," Harry said standing by George's side, "Al was in the infirmary as often as I was when I was in school so naturally it was known."

"Of course," Pomfrey said and put her wand back in her robes and turned to Harry, "Mr. Evans, would you mind coming with me to examine your daughter?" Harry nodded and left Albus with Teddy and George, who were telling him about the trunks that Hermione had sent.

"He is fine to leave tonight," Pomfrey said quietly when they were both standing by Lily's bed, "He will be sore, so I will send some pain relievers with you. Your son will be frightened easily and will most likely not want to be touched; I suggest being with people he is comfortable with."

"That won't be a problem," Harry replied and sighed, "What about Lily?"

"She is perfectly fine, physically," Pomfrey said, "She may be in shock still, but you can still take them both with you to your rooms. I would like you to go talk to Severus and request that he makes a batch of Dreamless Sleep Draughts and Calming Draughts for your room though, for the both of them."

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey," Harry said and nodded to Teddy who came over, "Can you and George take them to our rooms? I need to go see Professor Snape."

"Of course, Harry," Teddy said softly and Harry grabbed his shoulder and smiled softly at the boy.

"Teddy," Harry whispered, "George told me what you said, and if it makes you more comfortable, you can call me Dad. I've helped raise you since you were a tiny baby, and the kids all see you as an older brother."

"It's just," Teddy said with a small frown and it reminded Harry of when Teddy was little, "My parents are alive now, I could go with them, but you said I didn't have to. And it feels awkward being here with them."

"Teddy, even now the future we know is changing," Harry said pulling the young man into his arms, "With the changes we have made, it's not even certain that Remus and Tonks will get together, or that anything we know will happen. We belong here now, and we'll coexist with these people." Teddy nodded his head a little and Harry sighed, "Teddy, you are my son; I treat you just as I do James, Albus, and Lily. You know they love you like an older brother, and the other kids all look up to you, just think about it for a few days."

Teddy nodded and sighed as he pulled away from Harry and looked at Lily, "Our rooms are on the fourth floor, the picture of the Dueling Witch, the password is lightning."

Harry nodded and looked to George who nodded as well and he began to walk out of the infirmary, when the doors were pushed opened and Harry, George, and Pomfrey groaned.

"Madam Umbridge," Pomfrey said stalking towards the short woman, "I specifically told you not to enter my infirmary unless you are in need of my assistance."

"I wished to have a nice chat with young Mr. Evans," Umbridge said stepping around Harry and Teddy stood up straight and nervously and uncomfortably cleared his throat and looked pleadingly at Harry.

"Madam Umbridge, my godson is not in the mood for a nice chat," Harry said stonily, "He is worried for his younger siblings. I would however love to escort you to your office on my way to the dungeons."

Harry watched as Umbridge stalked by him and mouthed to Teddy, "You owe me," before he followed her out. Harry mentally slammed his head against a wall as the woman began asking questions about Teddy as soon as they were in the corridor.

"Madam Umbridge," Harry interrupted her as they turned the corner to the entrance to the dungeons, "I must insist that you do not attempt to pursue my godson. He has shown no interest in you advances, and should he make it known to me that you have continued, I will assure you, that it will be brought before the Board of Governors." Harry nodded curtly before he began the trek into the dungeons.


	6. Chapter 6

Severus was finalizing his lesson plans for the upcoming year when there was a knock on the brisk knock on his office door. He sighed and looked at the door and called for the person to enter.

Harry stepped in and sighed, "Sorry for disturbing you, yet again, but Poppy sent me to get some Dreamless Sleep and Calming Draughts for Lily and Albus."

"No problem," Severus said and stood and began to sift through the vials on the shelf behind his desk, "Albus wanted me to talk to you tonight anyways."

"What could the headmaster need to tell me after only after one hour?" Harry asked as he remained at the door.

"He has decided to modify the memories of everyone who knows the truth about where you come from, with the exception of myself, Poppy, Filius, and Minerva, and himself of course."

"And what will they know about us?" Harry asked.

"You and your family are from Wales and are new members of the Order," Severus replied turning back towards him and noticed that the younger man was still standing at the door, "What are you waiting for? Come in."

Harry hesitantly stepped into the room and sighed, "This room never changes, even after I cleared it out after the battle. You keep some disturbing stuff in these jars."

Severus handed him the two potions and nodded, "If you need any other potions come down and see me."

"I will," Harry said and nodded, "How is your arm?"

"It has been fine, just a few burns, but it is fading," Severus replied, "I give him until morning at the most."

"It will scar, you know?" Harry said softly, "Draco's did."

"I should have known that Lucius would make the boy take the mark," Severus said and sat down at his desk, "How did you and Draco become on more amenable terms?"

"We don't have much of a choice," Harry chuckled and sat across from his former professor. "Albus and Scorpius Malfoy became best friends on their first trip to Hogwarts." Harry laughed again, "Scorpius spent most of his summer with us, not that I blame him. With the parents away, I would pick the Potters over the Malfoys any day."

"That is your opinion," Severus replied quietly.

"You haven't seen us Potters and Weasleys at our finest, but I suppose it is only a matter of time before the Evans bring out the family loyalty," Harry muttered and sighed, "I have to get back to the kids before George starts thinking again, a very dangerous past time, or James and Al worry too much."

"Tell your youngest son, that if he wishes, he may come help me in the classroom lab tomorrow afternoon," Severus said as Harry opened the door, "And remind young James and Fred I will be expecting them tomorrow evening at seven."

"James and Fred will be thrilled," Harry replied over his shoulder, "I'll talk to you at breakfast, Severus."

Harry sighed as he stepped out into the hallway and pulled out his wand and conjured his Patronus.

"Hello Prongs," Harry whispered, "Go to George and tell him I will be home after one more stop." Harry watched as Prongs ran down the hallway and grinned before he began to sprint up the stairs on his way to the seventh floor Gryffindor Portrait entrance.

George sat on the couch in his and his family's new apartments and sipped on a bottle of butterbeer. James was sitting on the love seat to his right with his are wrapped securely around Albus whose eyes were starting to droop, as he fought to stay awake. Dominique, Louis, and Hugo sat around the kitchen table playing a game of Exploding Snap, which George thought was odd since Fred and Dom were usually harassing the other boys. Rose and Roxanne were silently playing a game of chess in front of the fireplace.

George sighed and looked at one of the doors that led to the bedrooms. Lily was currently sleeping in a room that she would share with Roxanne and Rose. Teddy, after putting Lily in the bed, had retreated into the bathroom where the shower could still be heard.

He really couldn't be upset with Harry for leaving him with all of the kids while he ran around after his meeting with the resident Potions Master. He loved the odd days when Molly would have all of her children and grandchildren over for a quiet evening. However, there were not many nights like this one where the two Potter brothers sat secluded from the rest of the kids.

George could only remember a select few times when the two boys had sat together and had not been arguing or being like the rest of the kids in tearing apart the Burrow or his house. The night the family had found out about Ginny cheating on Harry with Blaise Zabini, James and Albus had sat side by side on a bench in the back gardens of the Burrow while their sister cried herself to sleep in her Uncle Bill's arms and their father was up in George's old room, where he, George, Ron, and Hermione sat like when they were younger, and Harry got control of his emotions. It was then that George had offered to let the Potters to stay at his house.

"Dad?" Fred said uncertainly as he walked over to his father, "Dad, I think you need to check on Teddy. We heard him getting sick."

George nodded, set his drink on the table, and stood and made his way down the hall where he could hear the young man being sick. "Teddy, are you okay in there?" When George didn't get an answer he pushed the door open and sighed.

"I'm okay Uncle George," Teddy whispered as he lay his head on the rim of the toilet, "It's just the full moon, we didn't check."

"Alright," George nodded and moved toward the sink and filled a glass of water and handed it to the young man, "We should have checked, come on, let's get you to your room," George sighed as Teddy shakily got to his feet and he wrapped his arm around the young man's waist.

George groaned as he remembered the first time he had sat through a full moon with Teddy. Usually Teddy became moody at the full moon, but there were five or six times a year that Teddy became physically sick. Those months were the hardest for the young man and he would usually stay on his godfather's couch.

"Just sleep it off Teddy," George said as he helped Teddy into bed, "I'll have Harry stop in and see you when he gets in."

"He said I could call him Dad," Teddy whispered as he closed his eyes and George smiled at how child-like the nineteen year ole could sound, "I think I might too."

"He'll be thrilled," George said quietly as he left the room and made his way to the living room. He was shocked however to find Albus curled in on himself in the corner while James faced Fred with his wand trained on his cousin.

"Don't touch him!" James yelled and Fred backed away slowly from the enraged Potter as George quickly put himself between the two fourteen year olds. "Don't ever touch my brother!"

"James, calm down," George said quickly, "Tell me what happened."

"It's my fault Dad," Fred said softly, "I shouldn't have touched Al from behind him. Teddy did say he was a little jumpy."

"It's okay Freddie," Albus whispered and James went and pulled him gently to his feet and glared at Fred, "Leave his alone James. I… He just startled me, is all."

"Come on," George sighed and motioned back to the game the other boys were playing their card game and to the couch, "Let's keep it peaceful around here. Harry will be back soon, he had to go run around the castle like a thirteen year old."

Fred went back to his game and James and Albus went back to their seats and watched Rose and Roxanne's chess game. George retook his seat and Rose looked at him.

"What's the matter with Teddy?" Rose asked and George sighed as everyone's eyes went directly to him.

"We didn't check what the phase of the moon was," George said and took up his butterbeer, "It's a full moon tonight."

"Poor Teddy," Roxanne said and George grinned at his daughter.

"What's wrong with Teddy?" Harry asked as he walked in the door with a small smile on his face. His hair was as messy as ever and his green eyes were shining with excitement.

"It's the full moon tonight Uncle Harry," Roxanne said as she threw herself at her uncle, "Guess what Uncle Harry! I beat Rosie at chess! And we saw a Joberknoll in the forest today!"

"That's wonderful Roxy," Harry said with a grin at the other kids, "How were they George?"

"You wouldn't even recognize them they were so quiet and well behaved," George said and stood up, "But I do believe it is time for bed."

That statement was met by groans from the kids, all except for James and Albus, but they all quickly made their way into separate rooms with the exception of James and Albus again. George nodded to Harry and left the three Potter men to themselves. Harry sat on the couch across from the two boys.

"Al, I'm going to ask Professor Dumbledore to add another room here," Harry whispered, "I'm sure you would want your own place for now. Tonight you can sleep with James and Fred or my room, or you can go into the room you were going to share with Hugo."

"Sleep with you," Albus muttered and quickly went into one of the three rooms on the right. Harry looked at James.

"What did they do to him Dad?" James asked watching the door that Albus had just entered and then looked at his dad who sighed.

"Remember when your brother became friends with Scorpius Malfoy?" Harry watched as James nodded, "And you remember what I said about his grandfather? How he didn't like the Potters or Weasleys and would most likely try to hurt Albus if he ever met him?"

"Yes, but Dad, Scorpius' grandfather couldn't recognize Al, he technically isn't even born yet."

"Lucius Malfoy noticed that Albus looked like me, and that ultimately led him to act rashly," Harry sighed and looked at his hands, "Lucius Malfoy knows many ways to torture a man without magic. Albus and I just happen to be some of the many who have had to endure it."

"I wish it wasn't Al. Even if it was me," James whispered, "I may not show it often enough, but he does mean the world to me, along with Lily."

"I know James, and so do they," Harry replied and he stood and helped his son up, "I'll see you in the morning James."

"Goodnight Dad," James said as he made his way into the room he would share with Fred. Harry sighed and went into his room where Albus was already in the bed, asleep.

Harry smiled to himself and moved to his trunk and pulled out a pair of pajamas. Before he took off his robes he reached into his pocket and pulled out the Resurrection Stone. He looked at it and put it in his uncle's old socks where he still kept his old sneakscope and shut the lid firmly.

"_Two out of three,"_ Harry thought, _"Dumbledore won't lose the wand to me anytime soon. I don't even want the bloody thing. I'll have to meet with him soon."_

The next two weeks before the beginning of the new school year were relatively smoothly for the Potters and Weasleys turned Evans. Exactly twelve hours after Lord Voldemort had first consumed the venom implanted in his food, the Dark Lord officially fell.

Albus steadily began to get comfortable around people again, which relieved Harry greatly. It was a common known fact that if you couldn't find Albus with his cousins, brother, or sister, you could usually find him in the dungeons, with Severus, making potions for the hospital wing.

Harry expected the day to go as smoothly as the last two week had, when he made his way to the Great Hall with Teddy for breakfast on September first.

"Are you going to let them ride the train?" Teddy asked as they turned into the entrance hall and Harry nodded at the potions professor came up the stair case from the dungeon.

"If they want to go, George and I can take them to the platform," Harry replied as he made his way into the Great Hall, "It will be nice to get away from all of them for a little while, and I need to go into the forest for a little while anyways."

"I'll ride the train with them," Teddy said and grinned, "James, Fred, and Dom have been way too quiet."

"And here I was hoping it was the result of their first detention with Severus," Harry sighed as he sat down next to the tiny Charms professor. "They'll probably wait for the opening feast though."

"Foolhardy Gryffindors," Severus muttered and Harry raised an eyebrow at him as George stumbled into the Great Hall rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Come now Severus," Dumbledore said with the usual twinkle in his eye, "The Evans children have grown on all of us, including you."

"Yes, I say all of the Evans have grown on all of us," Umbridge said in a sickly sweet voice and set a love sick look to Teddy causing Harry to snort into his pumpkin juice and George to cough uneasily.

"JAMES SIRIUS, FRED LEE, AND DOMINIQUE BOLIVAR!"

Harry looked up as Rose's voice echoed off the walls in the Great Hall and the three wanted teenagers ran into the Great Hall.

"What did you boys do?" George asked with laughter in his eyes. James, Fred, and Dominique quickly made their way towards between the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables, the Great Hall doors slammed open and Rose stormed in and stopped at the ends of the table.

Harry lowered his head and his shoulders began to shake, George snorted into his eggs, and Teddy snickered into his napkin, Umbridge's expression quickly changed to one of fury, and Fred, James, and Dom's expression changed to pure terror.

Rose Evans took one step towards her cousins and pointed her wand at her normally red, frizzy hair that was now green. "I am going to kill you," She growled.

"Aw, come on Rosie," Dominique said backing away with Fred and James, "You know I wouldn't do something like this, I tried to stop them. I was with Louis and Hugo when they did it. You can ask them."

"He was Rose," Hugo said from where he, Louis, Albus, Lily, and Roxanne stood at the heavy wooden doors watching with interest as the older boys cowered away from Rose. "Dom was playing Exploding Snap with us." Rose turned her attention towards and directly at James and Fred.

"Rosie, think about this," Fred said hesitantly as Rose took another step towards the two boys as Dominique took a seat next to Teddy.

"Yeah Rose, you don't want to kill your two favorite older cousins do you?" James asked backing away and he heard his father's laughter behind him.

"Oh James, you're right, I wouldn't want to kill my favorite cousins," Rose said sweetly, "But that's okay since neither of you are Albus or Louis or Lily or Roxanne."

"Go Rose!" George called and Umbridge sent him a disapproving look and Harry shook his head.

"Rose some up here," Harry said as he hit George over the head, "You know I can fix it quickly, Victore had the same problem with them."

Rose quickly made her way up to the head table sending murderous looks to James, Fred and George as she did. Harry quickly waved his wand and Rose's hair changed back to its natural red.

Harry winked at Rose as George took out his wand and pointed it at James and Fred under the table, which they noticed but couldn't do anything against. It was a common known rule that if a prank was brought to George's attention, the pranksters would suffer one of his pranks to prove he was the best. Reluctantly the boys took the color changing charm to their hair and their hair flashed between Ravenclaw blue and Hufflepuff yellow.

"Thanks Uncle George," James grumbled as he took his seat and Rose laughed. "Just what I needed. How long will this last anyways?"

"For about an hour I believe," George answered with a grin and Umbridge cleared her throat.

"Dumbledore, do you believe it wise to allow someone so childlike to teach?" Umbridge asked and Harry looked at her outraged.

"I know for a fact, Madam, that my brother can teach any class a thousand times better than you can," Harry sneered at the woman and then stood up, "I suggest that you keep your thoughts to yourself. I must apologize Headmaster, but I have seemed to have lost my appetite."

George watched as Harry stormed out of the Great Hall and then looked down the table shaking his head, "You have just made a very wrong move, concerning Harry," He then turned to his kids, nieces, and nephews, "You have the choice of riding the train or staying here. Lily, Roxy, and Hugo will have to meet the other first years at the station though."

It was quickly decided that the Evans kids did not wish to ride the train. They had opted for a quiet morning, but then they would all gather on the Quiddich Pitch after lunch for the afternoon.

"Dad, make sure Uncle Harry comes out this afternoon!" Fred yelled as he, James, and Dominique began to make their way out into the corridors, "Then we'll only need to find two more people to play a real game."

"I'm sure Severus would love to play a game!" Dumbledore announced loudly to which McGonagall snorted, "Minerva as well!"

"Albus Dumbledore!" McGonagall said sternly, "I will most certainly not!"

"Let's go Albus," Severus said and stood up quickly, "We will finish the potions for Madam Pomfrey."

"Yes sir," Albus muttered and stood and gave George a quick hug. Albus smiled slightly as he left the Great Hall and Louis asked if Aunt Hermione had sent any of their Muggle board games. He remembered the first time his Uncle George had given him, Lily, Roxanne, James, and Fred the game Scrabble the night his father had discovered his mother's infidelity and Uncle George had offered to let them stay with them.

James and Albus really hadn't enjoyed the game until Fred had made a new game, which involved dirty words. Aunt Angelina hadn't liked the game very much, but Albus could remember George telling Fred to play it to get the Potter children to smile.

Albus hated that his mother had lost hope on his father once things had gotten tough for him. He was sort of glad that James had broken the time turner and prevented him from having to see her.

"Heavy thoughts Albus?" Severus asked as he opened the door to a storage cupboard, Albus blinked in surprise that they were already at their destination.

"Yes sir," Albus said quietly and raised his hand to the spot where his mother's lover had hit him. "I'm just thinking about my mother, and her lover."

"Her lover?" Severus asked handing the young teen an apron and began pulling supplies out of the cupboard.

"Yes sir," Albus said, "She began to see Mr. Zabini when I was little, James says it started right after Lily was born. Dad found out about it after we came home from school for the Easter Holidays."

"He didn't realize it before then?" Severus asked stunned and Albus nodded, "How could he not?"

"Dad stayed with Uncle George for a few months after he met… after he didn't come home from work when I was little," Albus whispered looking at his hands, "That was my first memory of Mr. Zabini. I haven't seen him since the day he hit me."

"Your father wasn't too pleased with that was he?" Severus asked and set a hand on Albus' shoulder.

"Mr. Zabini was in Saint Mungo's for three weeks and Dad took the three of us to stay with Uncle George," Albus smiled softly, "I love staying with Uncle George. He always makes sure we are okay."

"He seems like a great uncle, Albus," Severus said and leaned against the counter, "Now, young Albus, shall we finish these potions?"

"Yes sir," Albus smiled and stood up straighter, "Sir, can you call me Al? It makes me feel odd being called Albus while… well Professor Dumbledore is around."

"I'll remember that," Severus said and turned towards the counter, "Now shall we get started on these potions, since we have to indulge in Quiddich this afternoon?"

"Yes sir," Albus smiled and turned back towards the counter.

Albus didn't see the smile that graced the face of the usually stony faced Potions Professor as he began to prepare the ingredients.


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile, after a quick stop in their quarters, Teddy had left with Harry to go into the forest to collect come dark creatures he would need for his Defense classes. So George was left to his own devices until lunch.

George took out Harry's Maurader's Map to keep an eye on the kids and decided that he would take a brief trip to Hogsmeade through the secret passage to Honeydukes' cellar.

He would quickly look at the map after he had exited each shop. He made sure he got the kids and Teddy some of their favorite candies before he made his way down the main road. After a quick stop in the bookstore and Zonko's George made his way into the Three Broomsticks and ordered himself a butterbeer and laid the map out in front of him. He smirked when he saw that Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore were both in a room that looked to be an extra class room but was really a potions lab for beginning first years, and by the looks of it, Dumbledore was the student in this case.

After chuckling to himself about the headmaster's lessons, he searched the map for his kids. He was happy to see that they were all, including Albus, sitting around a table in an unused Charms classroom, and presumably playing a muggle board game that he had given them. Albus rarely spent time with all of his family, spending most of his time in the potions lab or with his father.

However, George's smile quickly left him when he noticed the name slowly making its way towards the room the children were in. He picked up the map and began the run back to the school.

James laughed at Dom and Louis across the Scrabble board as they laid out a word Grandma Weasley would be appalled at. To his left Rose and Hugo sat with clear calm as they surveyed their letters, and to his right Fred and Roxanne were schooling their features. He smiled at his two younger siblings that made up his team and slung his arms around both of their shoulders.

"Rosie!" Hugo laughed, "You can't put that after Fred's and Hugo's 'peeping!"

"Shush Hugo," rose said and silently put the word 'tom'. Fred quickly fell into a fit of laughter, soon followed by everyone else.

When the laughter died down James was just about to put the letter tiles Lily had pointed out when he heard a set of footsteps stop outside the classroom door.

"Dad and Teddy are in the forest," James whispered to Fred who nodded, "And your dad?"

"Went into Hogsmeade," Fred whispered back, "It could be one of the other professors…" He trailed off and James shook his head.

"Most went to get last minute supplies," Dom added, "Only Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall are here until lunch."

"Well then," James said in a normal volume, "Shall we see who our visitor is?"

"No James," Albus whispered and grabbed his brother's arm, "I don't have a good feeling about this."

"It's probably nothing Al," James said with a grin, "We'll just wait then." James seemed to think for a minute and then whispered, "Take Lily and stand by Dom though, if something is wrong, he'll keep you safe." Albus nodded and quickly moved with his sister to stand with Dom and the others while Fred and James stood a few feet closer to the door, and they all held their breath as the door slowly swung open.

Albus let out a quiet whimper and Lily grabbed his arm and placed herself in front of her brother as Lucius Malfoy strode into the classroom. James glanced back at his brother and sister and glared at the blond man, who made a satisfied noise deep in his throat.

"What do you want?" James asked harshly as he slipped his wand into his hand, "Professor Dumbledore is in his office and Professor Snape is in his lab."

"Hmmm…" Malfoy muttered and then grinned maliciously, "I found what I was looking for, it seems."

"I don't think so," Fred said from beside James and the oldest Potter noticed that his best friend had also drawn his wand. James nodded briefly at his cousin but before they could do anything they were thrown backwards by the blond man who had thrown a banishing curse at them. James let out a scream as he slammed into the corner of a shelf and an item on it.

"James!"

James quickly got to his feet and froze when he saw his brother sobbing with Malfoy's wand pointed at his neck and his head was pulled back by a handful of his black hair.

"Hmmm…" Malfoy muttered again tracing Albus' jaw-line with his wand, "It seems I have won."

"Please," James begged and his family all stared at him in shock at his pleading tone, "Let him go. Please, I'll do anything."

"I don't know," Malfoy purred and yanked Albus' head back causing him to whimper, "It has been quite a few weeks since I used my pet."

"Anything," James whispered desperately, "Please."

"Anything hmmm…" Malfoy said quietly and James held his breath, "I'll have to think on it. Who knows, you might be just as good of a whore as this one," And Malfoy smirked at James.

"Leave my brothers alone, you bastard!" Lily screamed and Dom had to grab her to prevent her from advancing on the man.

"Lily, stop," Rose said, "Let James handle it."

"What do you say boy?" Malfoy sneered at James, "Is your brother worth it?"

"Let him go," James said firmly, "I'll go, just don't hurt them."

"Lucius," A voice drawled from the doorway, "I suggest you let young Mr. Evans go."

"Professor Snape!" Rose sighed and Malfoy spun around pulling Albus roughly with him.

"Lovely, the traitor," Malfoy sneered and looked down at Albus, "I think I should just kill all of you."

George had never cursed how large Hogwarts was more, other than during the Final Battle. As George sprinted past the Great Hall he passed a worried headmaster, who promptly began to follow him, inquiring as to what was wrong.

"Malfoy… the kids…" George panted as he hurled down the second floor corridor and saw Snape standing in front of the empty Charms classroom.

George quickly pushed past Severus and stalked straight towards the blond, "Get your hands off of my nephew." And George reeled back and punched Malfoy directly in the jaw.

James quickly grabbed Albus and pulled his brother into his arms and backed away from the blond. Albus clutched his brother's shirt and let out a small whimper.

When James looked back to his uncle, Dumbledore was standing over the blond man with his wand trained on the man, and Snape was healing his uncle's hand.

"I suggest you all go to your rooms," Dumbledore said to the kids, "Except for young James and Albus. Severus send a Patronus to Harry and Teddy. George would you go floo the Ministry?"

Albus tightened his hold on his brother as the rest of his family slowly walked by him. James leaned against the wall and carefully slid to the floor keeping a tight hold on his brother.

"It's okay Al," James whispered into his brother's hair to hide his tears, "I won't let him hurt you. He'll be going away."

James sniffed softly and Albus tried to bury himself further into his brother when they heard five sets of footsteps hurry towards them.

"James? Albus?" A low baritone voice said quietly, "Can you look at me? I have some potions for you, and your father is here."

James slowly looked up and his brown eyes met the deep black of the potions master's, "Is he gone, Professor?"

"The Ministry is taking him to Azkaban as we speak," Snape replied as he handed a Calming Draught to the boy and looked at his younger lab partner, "Albus, look at me," he sighed when he received no response, "Al?"

Albus slowly raised his head from where he had been trying to get away from everyone at the sound of Professor Snape's soft voice.

"I want my Dad," Albus muttered, still shaking in his brother's arms. "Where is he?"

"He is with the headmaster," Severus replied and handed him a Calming Draught, "Take this, then you can see him."

Albus took the potion and was marginally calmer, and he let go of his brother and asked the professor to take him to his father. Snape turned to the older boy who didn't move himself off the floor; rather he pulled his knees up and buried his face in them.

"I'll be back," Severus replied and led Albus out. James pulled his hair with one hand and clutched his stomach with the other.

When he had been and blasted back his stomach had slammed into one of the confiscated Zonko's products on the shelf and he had felt the cold material plunge into his abdomen. It wasn't bleeding badly; he knew he was more in shock than anything else.

"James," Severus said when he came back to the room and crouched in front of the boy, "Where does it hurt?"

"Are… are they all okay?" James asked unmoving and Severus pulled his hand away from the boy's stomach.

"Nobody else was hurt," He replied and examined the cut the boy had under his shirt, "That's an easy fix."

"Will I be able to play this afternoon?" James asked as the man healed his stomach quickly.

"Yes, however," The professor drawled, "I suggest you talk to your father."

"I…I will sir," James sighed and put his face back in his legs, "I just want to think."

"What happened before I came in?" Severus asked and lifted the boy's head up to look at him, "What did he say?"

"I begged," James said quietly, "I begged him not to hurt Al and he…he said…" James swallowed and buried his face in his legs again, "He said that I may be as good a…a… as good as Albus."

"Don't think about that James," Severus said softly and removed the blood from the boy's shirt, "That man is sick and vile."

"I told him I would go with him," James whispered into his knees, "Only if he didn't hurt my brother."

"He can't hurt you," Severus replied and sighed, "Do you want to talk to someone?"

"Fred," James whispered into his legs, "Just Fred." Severus nodded and stood up and laid a hand on the boy's head.

Harry paced the Headmaster's office, "How did he get through the wards without you noticing?" Harry spun around and glared at the headmaster, "You are supposed to know when they are breached!"

"Harry, he had a ward stone with him," George muttered, leaning against the wall by the door with his arms crossed. "They don't know the spells to disable it."

"Well it doesn't erase the fact that a week ago I told him the Dark Mark wards!" Harry yelled, "He could have hurt Albus again! The only reason he didn't was because Snape showed up!"

"We will ask Severus what happened when he returns," Dumbledore said and stood up, "At the moment however, your youngest son is waiting to talk to you, and I must go escort the minister out."

Harry glared at the headmaster and softened his gaze when Albus slowly made his way into the office. Harry moved to take his son into but Albus instinctively shrank back.

"Albus," Harry muttered, "What happened?"

"Is he gone?" Albus asked quietly and George nodded, still in the same position as when the headmaster had left.

"Can you tell us what happened?" George asked and Albus turned towards his uncle and looked down, "Come on Albus, I need to know who to be mad at."

Albus nodded and sighed and told his father and uncle what had happened in the unused Charms classroom. Harry noticed that he had paused a moment about three minutes in before he continued on about how James had begged for Malfoy not to hurt his younger brother.

"Professor Snape brought me here and went to see James," Albus ended in a whisper.

"Everyone was okay though," George sighed and sat down, "Shaken but fine."

Harry nodded and leaned against the headmaster's desk, "Why don't you take Al down to our rooms and get everyone ready for lunch and Quiddich while I wait for Severus to finish?"

"Sure thing!" George grinned and stood and motioned Albus out, "Try not to reenact your fifth year in here."

"I'll do my best," Harry snorted and Albus smiled when he remembered that story, which Uncle Ron had told them while his dad had sat in his chair, face red.

Harry stared around the room and grinned when his eyes landed on the Sword of Gryffindor and the Sorting Hat, "Bloody things."

"I quite agree," Severus said from the doorway, "It took that hat nearly ten minutes to sort me, he sneered at the hat.

"It wanted to put me in Slytherin," Harry muttered and then asked, "Where's James?"

"He wished to speak to his cousin," The potions master replied and Harry snorted.

"That narrows it down," Harry scoffed, "Probably Fred." Severus nodded and Dumbledore came in.

"Well my boys," Dumbledore said cheerfully, "One more down, eight more to go."

"Who do we have left?" Severus asked as Harry took a seat in front of the desk and leaned back.

"McNair, Rookhood, Yaxely," Harry listed while counting them off on his fingers, "Bellatrix, Rabastian, Rudolphus, Wormtail, and Dolohov. So basically the worst we can hope for."

"We'll have to catch them soon," Dumbledore stated obviously.

"I swear George has a whole list of things he wants to do to Rookhood," Harry sighed and ran a hand roughly through his hair. I need to go; George wanted to make a modification to my classroom."

"I'll join you," Severus added, "It's about time for lunch in any case and then we have to play that barbaric game."

"It is not barbaric Severus!" Dumbledore exclaimed, eyes twinkling, "I remember a certain young man who was quite an extraordinary beater."

Severus glared at the headmaster and then at the slightly younger man who was shaking with laughter. "Shut it."


	8. Chapter 8

Harry followed his family and the two professors down to the Quiddich Pitch. His oldest son was walking besides him, without his usual pregame excitement.

"James," Harry said quietly as they passed by Hagrid's Hut, "What's wrong? Everything is fine."

"I know," James said and sighed, "I'm kind of excited not to play with Josh. I guess I'm just thinking too much."

"Ah, Joshua Wood is just as Quiddich crazed as Oliver was," Harry muttered and chuckled, "Eat, breathe, and live in the locker rooms."

James silently sighed, wondering if his dad would speak so fondly of Joshua Wood if he knew what the boy really used the locker rooms for.

"Alright," Fred said snapping both James and Harry out of their thoughts, "We should separate into groups depending on our positions and let the Seekers be captains."

Harry grinned at Albus, "We never get to work together do we Al?" Albus smiled at his father, "Where are we starting?"

"Keepers," Albus said, grinning, "I want Hugo!"

"I'll take Teddy," Harry agreed, "But I want George as a beater."

"That's fine, I wanted James and Fred, so you can take Professor Snape," Albus quickly fired back.

"Dom, Louis, and Rosie," Harry said before Albus could put together the rest of the championship team. Albus frowned but nodded.

Harry grinned happily before looking up to where Dumbledore sat with the trunk and gave a short nod and grinned again as he saw the bludgers and snitch fly off. "Good luck Albus."

"You lost us the game!" Teddy fumed as they entered the castle 30 minutes before the Welcoming Feast. "You two were on the same team!"

Harry glanced back at George and Severus, who were both covered in mud. While George was grinning ear to ear, Severus settled for a small smile that immediately softened his face.

"He needs to compose himself," Harry whispered to Minerva, "His reputation is at stake."

"The students will have a field day when they hear that he had a mud fight with, who will certainly be their new favorite professors," Minerva replied as Severs headed down to the dungeons. "I have a question for you, Harry. How would you like to take over as Head of Gryffindor House?"

Harry stared at his former professor, "But do you want it? I'm not sure I could handle it."

"Shut up Harry," George cut in, throwing his arm over Harry's and Teddy's shoulders, "Of course he would love to be a head of house."

"Merlin, what a good decision _Harry_," Harry said shortly and Teddy snorted, "We'll see you at the feast, Minerva."

Harry silently sat through his daughter, Hugo, and Roxanne's sorting and clapped when all three were in Gryffindor. Harry was sitting in between Teddy and Severus with George sitting on Severus' other side. Harry let out a sigh as Dumbledore rose.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," Dumbledore greeted, "This year we have three changes in staffing. Professor George Evans will be filling the position of flying instructor, seen as how Madam Hooch has taken a job as coach to Puddlemere United." George stood and took a deep bow, causing many of the students to laugh.

"Taking over the vacant Defense Against the Dark Arts post, as well as the Head of Gryffindor is his brother, Professor Harry Evans," Dumbledore continued and Harry also rose from his seat, however he only smiled, "And his godson, Professor Teddy Evans will be filling in for Professor Hagrid for the time being," Teddy stood and Harry chuckled at the blush on his cheeks as most of the female population watched him intently.

"Gryffindor has also gained six students as a result of the new teachers," Dumbledore added, "I expect all nine of the Evans children to be welcomed warmly."

As the food appeared on the tables, Harry glanced to where all nine of the kids sat and saw Albus waving to all four of them. They had all waved back and Severus allowed a small smile to grace his face.

"You're going soft, Severus," Harry muttered to the potions master as he picked up his goblet of pumpkin juice.

"I am not!" Severus exclaimed almost immediately and whatever he was going to say was cut off by George.

"If you're not soft, you're hard," George said wisely and everyone at the table froze and looked at him, "That would be very embarrassing, don't you think Harry?"

Harry gaped at his brother and shook his head in disbelief. Severus' shoulders had begun to shake and Harry couldn't believe the sight in front of him. He quickly joined the potions professor laughing, and soon every adult, with the exception of Umbridge was in some stage of laughing.

"You are a professor! Show some decorum!" Umbridge exclaimed at George, whose eyes narrowed.

"Madam Umbridge," George said sweetly, "I didn't say that to a student, and in any case I have known Professor Snape since I was eleven. I do believe he has heard a kickstand joke before."

"It is not acceptable behavior to display to children!" Umbridge screamed, stood up, and slammed her fist on the table, which caused all the students to become silent and stare up at them.

"And this outburst is?" Minerva asked and Harry wondered why the headmaster hadn't interrupted yet, but then saw the amused twinkle in his eyes.

"I'm getting out of this cross fire," Teddy muttered and stood quickly followed by Harry, Severus, and Flitwick, who had all been sitting between George and Umbridge.

Harry pulled Teddy over towards the Gryffindor table and sat down next to James and Albus and across from Fred. He registered that Filius and Severus were standing, respectively in front of their houses.

"What did Dad do?" Roxanne asked from on the other side of James and Teddy chuckled.

"Uncle George made a kickstand joke out of a conversation between dad and Professor Snape," Teddy replied, his shoulders shaking with laughter.

"That's why you were laughing!" James laughed as everyone continued to watch the scene at the head table, "Oh! Dad, Albus has already made a friend!"

"That's great Al," Harry smiled, "Who is it?" Harry chuckled when Albus only looked down, "A certain blonde's father, I'm taking it," He added whispering in Albus' ear

Albus nodded and looked over towards the Slytherin table and smiled and the blond boy smiled warmly back. Harry smiled softly at his younger son.

"Since tomorrow is Friday, why don't you all bring a friend for dinner tomorrow?" Harry said turning completely from the scene at the head table, "I'm sure I could dig out the old Flinch Scale your Uncle Charlie sent a few years ago."

James nodded excitedly and then turned away from his father. Harry was about to turn towards the boys across the table from him when he heard a scream.

"Sectumsepra!"

Harry cringed and spun around quickly as a banishing curse was sent quickly by the same voice. Harry and Severus both rushed back towards the teacher's platform as George slammed into the wall.

"Bloody bitch," George muttered weakly as Harry knelt beside him and began to unbutton his shirt, while Severus pulled him into a sitting position.

"You need to watch yourself George," Harry whispered as he and Severus switched positions and Severus began to heal the large wound across the abdomen. Harry briefly registered that Dumbledore was sending the students to bed.

"Fred and Roxanne are going to panic," George whispered, closing his eyes, before Harry shook his shoulder.

"You need to stay awake, George," Harry ordered softly, "Just until Severus says so."

"But I'm tired." George complained and then smiled weakly at Severus, "Hurry up Sev."

"Uncle Harry," Harry spun around to see Fred and Roxanne both watching him intently, "Is he okay?" Fred asked.

"He is fine Fred," Harry answered and opened his arms for the two of them. Roxanne immediately went into his arms, while Fred did so as well, after a few moments of hesitation, "I promise you're father is going to be okay."

Harry rested his head on top of Fred's head and sighed as Severus said, "I'll take him to your rooms while you take them to the tower."

"I'll take them Dad," Teddy said quietly from where he stood. Harry silently nodded and Teddy took Fred's shoulder and Roxanne's hand and pulled them out with him.

Harry silently watched as Severus levitated George out of the Great Hall, before he turned towards the other teachers.

"What the bloody hell happened?" Harry growled and struggled to contain his magic and anger. Harry took a step towards Umbridge and raised his voice, "If you ever harm anyone, _anyone_, in my family again you will wish I had had you sent to Azkaban, whether it is my kids, godson, or brother. Am I clear?" Harry spun on his heel and stormed out of the Great Hall.

"Well," Dumbledore muttered, "That was an interesting way to begin the term."

Harry stormed into his rooms and was shocked to see a concerned Severs Snape sitting at the table.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked watching the young man pace in front of the fire place, clenching and unclenching his fists. "George is going to be fine. He will be in class with you tomorrow morning."

"I can't stand that bloody toad," Harry growled and spun around and slammed his face into the stone mantle four or five times before Severus stopped him.

"Stop, let me see your hand," Severus softly demanded and pushed Harry gently to the couch and summoned a bandage wrap from the bathroom, "I am sure you know magic can't heal self-inflicted injuries."

"Yeah, I know," Harry muttered, taking his other hand and ran it through his hair, "At least I have a potions master to get me pain relievers."

"I will have Albus bring you some tomorrow evening," Severus whispered as his finished wrapping Harry's hand and put a hand on the younger man's face, "You have your brother's blood on you."

"I… I'll have to… to shower then," Harry stuttered and pulled away from the hand while looking at the ground. "I'm sorry. I'm not ready for that yet."

"But you're willing to try?" Severus asked and let a warm smile move across his face when the green eyed man slowly nodded, "That's all I ask, I can wait."

"Thank you," Harry muttered and smile at the man as he stood to leave, neither of them noticing a certain red head peering at them through the open bedroom door.

The next morning Harry was woken up by the pain in his hand and from George banging on his door with his fist. Harry groaned as the door slammed open and George came in.

"Let's go! Rise and shine!" George exclaimed loudly and Harry covered his head. "Come on, we have class today and your love interest is waiting at the door."

"Shut up George," Harry grumbled and sat up, "I hurt, bloody fireplace. Where's Teddy?"

"He is already at breakfast," George replied as Harry pulled himself from the bed, "I'm heading there now, and Severus is waiting for you with pain relievers."

"Thanks George," Harry whispered as the door silently shut, realizing too late that George must have seen his and the slightly older man's interaction last night.

Heaving a sigh, Harry got up and went to his wardrobe and pulled out a pair of trousers, a shirt, and a set of teaching robes. After about five minutes of attempting to button the front of his robes and trousers he gave up and stormed out into the main room of their quarters and stared at Severus, who had an amused look on his face.

Harry glared at the other man and held out his hand for the potion, "I need to find my brother, seen as how you have no intention of helping me." He quickly downed the potion and stormed towards the door, only to stop and flinch when Severus pulled him back by his shoulder.

"Calm down, Harry," Severus said quietly as his fingers quickly worked their way through the buttons. "I had every intention of helping you. You don't have to be afraid of me." Severus sighed as the other man tensed under his fingers and looked at the ground. "Come, it's time for breakfast."

"I want to know what George did to my classroom," Harry mumbled and put a little space between them, "I have not been allowed in there since he started working on whatever it is."

"I could ruin the surprise for you," Severus said with a sneer at passing students who all hurried off seeing the look. "But with the he performed last night, I do not wish to be on his bad side."

"Believe me, you will be at some point," Harry snorted as a certain group of first years ran at him, "Hello Roxanne, Hugo, Lily."

"Hi Daddy," Lily giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a peck on the cheek, "Good morning Professor Snape," and she gave Severus the same greeting as her father. Severus, who had become used to this sort of greeting in the last two weeks, smiled warmly at the girl.

"Good morning Miss Lily," Severus said and looked at the other two Evans children and first year girl with them, "Good morning Hugo, Roxanne, and…"

"This is Alys," Hugo said and smiled at the girl, "She, Lily, and Roxy are the only girls in their dorm."

"Hello Alys," Harry smiled at the girl before his middle was attacked by a smaller and younger version of himself as Louis, Rose, and Draco Malfoy watched. "Hey Al."

"I hate the dorms," Albus muttered into his chest, "There are too many people and they touched me."

"You're room is always open Albus," Harry muttered and pulled away from his son, "I am going to ask Teddy to look for the scale during his free period, if he can't I will just have to charm something else. Make sure Fred, Dom, and James know they can bring someone."

Albus nodded and allowed his father to pass him with Professor Snape into the Great Hall where James, Fred, and Dom were all sitting at the Gryffindor table with Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas. Harry waved at the three fourteen year old boys as he took his seat next to George at the head table.

"If my class room is destroyed, I'll kill you," Harry muttered to George and the red head grinned and looked pointedly at Severus. "I'll tell you later."

"Harry…"

"I'll tell you later George," Harry said louder and took a bite out of his toast before the owls came through the hall. "I need some chocolate."

"In your desk, first drawer on the left," George muttered as a black owl dropped a letter in front of Harry, "I put it there for the boggart and dementor lesson, but I can get more."

"I love you George, you are the absolute best," Harry muttered as he opened the letter, "Why didn't I marry you instead of your sister?"

"That is a good question," George chuckled and went back to his breakfast and Harry the letter.

_We will get revenge for your part in out master's demise. Hold what you hold dear close. _

_The Elite Eight_

Harry looked up to where his family was all sitting at the Gryffindor table and passed the letter to Severus. Harry looked up when Teddy put a hand on his shoulder as he read over Severus' shoulder and George got up and stood behind Severus to read before he snorted.

"The Elite Eight?" George chuckled, "Seems like our lovely friends are getting a little cocky."

"Watch it Uncle George," Teddy muttered and looked at his younger family members as well.

"We'll have to keep an eye on them," Harry muttered running his uninjured hand through his hair, "They are coming for dinner tonight. We should be expecting at least three extra, and Teddy could you search for the Flinch scale Charlie sent during your break?" Teddy nodded and Harry smiled at him, "Good luck with your classes today Teddy, you'll do brilliantly. Come on George, we have fourth year Gryffindors and Slytherins."

Harry was standing in the front of his classroom as George attempted to write their names on the board, and easy task, except he kept writing Weasley or Potter. Harry also shook his head at the large blackboard at the back of the room which was divided into four spaces with the letters H.E, G.E, T.E, and S.S over them. That certain board had "Who Cam Guess the Headmaster's Password?" elegantly written across the top as well.

"Hi Dad," James said as he entered the classroom, "Hey Uncle George."

"James," Harry smiled and pulled away from the desk, "I saw everyone except the three of you before I entered the Great Hall this morning, up to trouble already?"

"It's not bad Uncle Harry! Nobody will be hurt!" Fred said quickly and George laughed, "Seriously! _Dominique _wouldn't let us hurt anyone!"

"I don't want to know," Harry muttered and waved them towards the students' desks and turned towards George, "What other years do we have today?"

"Fourth year Gryffindor and Slytherin, first year Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, and second year Hufflepuff and Slytherin are before lunch," George answered as the other students began to filter in, "Fifth year Gryffindor and Slytherin, third year Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, and seventh year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are after lunch."

"They are trying to kill us," Harry muttered again and shook his head, "How often is this schedule?"

"Mondays and Fridays," George said and brushed his hair out of his face and accidentally revealed the hole where his ear was supposed to be, earning a gasp from the assembled class, "Well hello there."

"Um… Professor Evans?" A girl sitting in the front row next to one Ginny Weasley said suddenly and both Harry and George both answered and then looked at one another.

"Well, we didn't think of that," George grinned and looked out at the class, "I'm Professor George and he's Professor Harry, and we'll use your first names as well."

"Professor George, what happened to your ear?" The girl asked and the entire class looked at them with their full attention.

"I suppose we can tell stories," George said and hopped onto Harry's desk, "James, Fred, and Dom will just have to deal with their boredom." The three Evans' boys looked at their father and uncle eagerly as well. "My poor ear, may it rest in peace, was blown off by a dark wizard while I was trying to rescue this guy's life," He jabbed a finger at Harry who chuckled.

"Are there any other questions?" Harry asked and nearly all the hands in the room went up and he chuckled, "Alright, umm… Mr. Daniel Riley, go ahead."

"What happened to your hand Sir?" Daniel asked softly.

"Frustration relief," Harry said and chuckled, "Last night I got in an intense fight with our fireplace." Harry looked around and pointed to a girl in the back row, "Ms… Ah! Go ahead Bree!"

"If you don't mind my asking Professor," Bree said, "But if most of the kids who live with you are your nieces and nephews, where are their parents?"

"They passed away, along with our wives," Harry said, reciting the fabricated story he and George had come up with, "However; we're managing, right boys?" Harry smiled as they nodded and then noticed Dominique's lost expression and nodded at George, "Whose next?"

Harry and George spent the majority of their classes answering questions and letting their students get to know them and guiding the conversations. They both noticed that by the time they saw Albus that both he and Dominique were stressed and their attention was slipping. By the time it was time to meet the kids for dinner, Harry and George had both decided that the boys would stay with them tonight.

"Which do you want?" George asked as he noticed Harry's pained face, "Want me to ask Severus to bring a pain reliever?"

"Please," Harry muttered and watched as George went straight to the fireplace when they got to their rooms. "And I'm not sure."

"Alright," George muttered and stuck his head into the fireplace and Harry sank onto the couch. Harry took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and groaned as pain radiated through his hand.

"Stupid fireplace," Harry groaned and leaned further into the couch, eyes still closed.

"Well you didn't have to punch the poor thing," George chuckled as he sat besides Harry and he felt long fingers grab his hand as the portrait hole opened as well.

"Hey Dad, uncle George, Severus," Teddy's voice rang out, "I couldn't keep the demons away, they want to play with the scale."

"It's alright Teddy," Harry said opening his eyes and grinning at the twelve kids standing in front of him, "Hello kids, Severus why don't we look at my hand in my room."

"Dad, are you okay?" James asked as Harry stood up.

"Yes James, just a little sore," Harry said and grinned, "I'll be fine."

Harry followed Severus out of the main room and sat on the bed and the Potions Master took his injured hand in his once again.

"I sent a stock of pain relievers with a house-elf this afternoon," Severus said quietly and Harry flung himself down into a laying position and Severus sat next to him and handed him a pain reliever, "What are you doing tomorrow evening?"

"I have no idea," Harry muttered and sighed as the pain left his hand, "I really wasn't planning ahead or anything."

"Would you and George like to meet for lunch and a few drinks at the Hog's Head?" Severus asked as he stood and a crash was heard from the main room, "George does owe me a few drinks and a laugh."

"I will, and I'll ask George as well," Harry muttered and stood as well and stretched, "Now it's game night."

"You didn't see who was here, did you?" Severus asked and they shook his head no, "Al brought Draco, Lily brought Ms. Alys Andrews, and James aptly invited young Mr. Potter."

"A Malfoy and Potter?" Harry asked and shook his head, "My boys are trying to kill me." Harry shook his head again and led the way out to the room where George had enlarged the coffee table and everyone was sitting around the table waiting, "We'll see you tomorrow Severus."

They all silently watched Severus leave through the fire and then Harry turned to the assembled students, "Alright, one rule, _boys, _in this room there is absolutely no fighting, understood?" He received nods and then added, "What is said in this room does not leave it."

"I'm going first," George said and glared at his son who swallowed nervously and they al touched the scale and locked in.


	9. Chapter 9

"What is your worst memory?" George asked and smirked, "And yes, this is to get back at you, Fred, for last time."

"You suck Dad," Fred muttered and then looked to James and Harry watched as they had a silent conversation.

"Over the summer, when Louis told me that Lily and Albus were missing," Harry said and watched as Draco looked at his shoes, "It wasn't your fault Draco," and the blonde boy nodded.

"Mine was the time I walked in on Victore and Teddy in the living room," Dominique answered and Teddy blushed besides Albus. "I stayed at Uncle Harry's for two weeks after that."

"I walked in on Mum and dad in the kitchen," Louis answered with a shudder.

"Oh mine was when we were all at Uncle George's playing Quiddich and James sent a bludger flying at Al's head," Rose replied with her eyes closed.

"Last year, after the final task, in the graveyard," Potter answered with a faraway look.

"Running into that Dementor at the gates in third year," Draco responded and looked at Albus who was next to answer.

"Over the summer, at the manor, in the dungeon cell with Draco's father," Albus whispered and James put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"In second year, after the first Quiddich match in the locker room, with Joshua," James muttered and refused to look anywhere but at Fred who was sighing, and at his feet.

"Third year, after the last Quiddich practice," Fred muttered and left the rest hanging, but Harry and George both knew that it ended the same way James' had.

"_We need to talk to them,"_ Harry mouthed and George nodded and then looked at Lily.

"Seeing what happened to Albus," Lily said and then looked right at Roxanne who glared at her brother.

"I was seven and Freddie told me that Mum and Dad had had an accident and had died, I was hysterical, and James did not help anything," Roxanne growled and George tried to hide his laughter.

"Mine was when my older brother, Grey, had been supposed to be watching me while I flew and instead he made the broom buck me off," Alys said with a snort.

"Hmmm…. Mine was probably when James… made a mistake and I was terrified that my former Fiancé was going to find me," Teddy muttered.

"I don't have one… OUCH! That stings!" Hugo yelped and Teddy chuckled, "Fine, when Rose left for school leaving me with Mum and Dad's fights." Harry and George burst out laughing imagining Ron's face if he could hear that.

"Mine was the feeling I had when my twin died, it felt like part of me was gone, and then seeing him lying there in the hall," George said looking at Harry, "Your question."

"Okay, let me think," Harry said stretching his hand as the scale released them, "Let's keep it lighter though, shall we?"

"Yes," was muttered throughout the room and then Harry smirked.

"Get locked in," Harry said touching the scale, "Hugo, you only have one more Flinch this game. Now," he smirked as everyone locked in, "Who are your three favorite people in this room?"

"Louis, James, and Fred," Dominique said confidently and looked to his left.

"Dom, Rose, and Albus," Louis added and his brother smirked.

"Albus, Louis, and Hugo," Rose responded and smiled at Albus.

"Okay, this is awkward, huh Malfoy?" Potter asked and chuckled, "James, Fred, and Dominique, I suppose."

"Absolutely Potter," Draco responded, "I would say Albus, Rose, and Louis."

"James, Lily, Teddy, and Dad," Albus replied, "James and Lily are tied."

"Albus, Lily, and Dad," James said confidently and looked at Fred.

"James, Roxy, and Dad," Fred said as though they were all stupid.

"James, Al, and Teddy," Lily said and looked at her father, "Sorry Daddy."

"Fred, Lily, and Dad," Roxanne said and looked at Alys.

"Lily, Roxanne, and Hugo," Alys said immediately.

"James, Lily, and Albus," Teddy said equally as quickly.

"Fred, Rose, and Albus," Hugo replied and sighed when he didn't flinch.

"Roxanne, Fred, and Harry," George said and looked at his brother.

"My kids of course," Harry chuckled and the scale released them and Harry looked at the clock, "Why don't we have some dinner and then pull out some other games?" Harry smiled as everyone stood and stretched and dispersed, "Should we talk to them now?" And he sighed when George nodded, "See you in a bit."

Harry got up and walked over to where James sat with Dominique in front of the fireplace and Albus leaning against his brother's legs. Harry put a hand on James' shoulder and the boy sighed and stood up and looked at his father.

"I know," James said softly and went into his father's room and Harry watched Fred do the same. Harry and George both sighed and went into their respective rooms.

"James," Harry said quietly when he saw James sitting on the bed tensely facing away from him.

"Only Fred knows what Josh did to me and the others," James said quietly, "You always hear rumors about the locker rooms, but I figured the ones about Joshua Wood were not true. I had known him for years; he couldn't do what they said."

"Josh is two years older than I am," James continued a bit more softly, "A lot of the younger students wouldn't join the Quiddich team, or would quit at the beginning of the season. I figured it was too hard for them, or they couldn't take it." James took a deep breath, "The rumors were that Joshua Wood preferred a different way of testing the younger members of the team, that stayed in the locker room."

Harry walked around the bed and kneeled in front of James, "What did he do? How far did it go?"

"I still have nightmares sometimes," James whispered with his eyes closed, "The touch, the taste, the feel. He didn't go all the way."

"James," Harry whispered and grabbed his arms, "Was it only you and Fred?"

James shrugged and opened his eyes, "Can I talk to Fred?" he whispered and Harry nodded.

"I'll send him in," Harry promised and stood. He made his way out of his room and noticed that Albus was now sitting at the dining room table with Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, laughing. Harry continued to George's room and knocked and George answered, "James would like to talk to Fred."

Fred immediately got up from where he sat and left George and Harry alone, "I could kill Joshua Wood."

"Does Fred know of anyone else?" Harry asked quietly, "James didn't."

"Dominique in second year," George said and glanced out at the room, "Let's wait, but I want to talk to everyone. From what Fred said believes, it was only boys."

"We'll still ask Rose," Harry muttered and turned back towards the room as Louis laughed as Rose and Lily turned bright red. "Let's go sit with them, they may cause trouble."

George nodded and Harry watched as he walked over to where the group of first, third, and one fourth year sat, in front of the fireplace with a muggle game. Harry on the other hand went over to the table where Albus sat with Draco and Harry Potter around the Flinch Scale.

"Learn anything interesting boys?" Harry asked pulling up a chair, "Dinner will be here soon."

"I didn't know that I had so much in common with Malfoy," Potter said looking at the blonde and smirked, "It's sort of scary."

"Oh, be quiet Potter," Malfoy drawled and Harry and Albus chuckled, "I happen to think you would make a great Slytherin."

Harry was about to respond to that statement when a crash was heard from near the fireplace. Harry immediately stood and drew his wand and turned towards thee sound as George and Teddy did the same. Harry raised an eyebrow when he noticed they were all facing different directions.

"I heard it by you," George said and looked at Harry.

"It was by the fireplace," Harry replied and glanced at Teddy who was facing away from them all.

"I heard it behind me," Teddy whispered and Harry slowly made his way to the center of the room and looked around.

He heard a loud bang and George and Teddy and himself spun in different directions, "What the bloody hell?" Harry muttered and James and Fred appeared at his bedroom door.

"Dad?" James asked looking between his father, uncle, and god brother.

"Teddy, take the kids into my room," Harry said and spun towards where Albus was sitting, where he heard another crash, "George, call for Severus."

Harry remained where he stood and listened carefully for any noise. He could hear Teddy reassuring the kids that everything was fine and George talking to Severus in the fireplace.

"Teddy!" Harry called and the young man appeared in the doorway, "Come in here, and tell James and Fred to lock that door."

"What was that?" Severus asked as he came through the fireplace and another crash sounded causing Harry to spin again, "Who has access to these rooms?"

"Family and you," George replied as the three adults and Teddy spread throughout the rooms, "House-elves can bring people though, right?"

"Most likely," Severus muttered, "It could probably be a spell, if it is, I can feel whose magical signature."

Harry nodded and raised his wand and uttered a Finite and watched as Severus nodded, "I suggest you chose a house-elf to serve you in these rooms and then I will ward them against all others. It was Umbridge's magical signature. I'll block your fire place as well, so I'll need a list of people you'll allow access to."

Harry nodded and walked into the bathroom, followed by George as Teddy went to let the kids out, "Can you open this for me?" Harry asked handing a pain reliever to George.

"Next time don't attack the fire place," George muttered as Severus leaned against the door. George handed the now open potion to Harry, who quickly downed it.

"What did you think it was?" Severus asked as Harry sat on the toilet seat and George on the large sink counter and Severus cast a privacy ward around the bathroom as Teddy walked in, "Obviously it was something from your past to make you react as such."

"Death Eaters," George muttered and Harry nodded and the closed his eyes.

"I thought it was the kids breaking something again," Harry said and then sobered, "It reminded me a little of the explosion during the battle." George nodded and then crossed his arms over his body. Harry sighed and watched as George's mind practically shut down and he wrapped his arms around his body.

"Come on George," Harry said softly and grabbed George's arm and pulled him up, "Let's get you to sleep. Teddy, the kids please."

Teddy nodded and Harry pulled George into the red head's room. Severus nodded in understanding and made his way out of the Evans' rooms.


	10. Chapter 10

The rest of September and October passed with some form of order. Harry would usually be woken up in the morning by Teddy and George fighting over the bathroom. On the rare occasions that Harry slept through the morning argument, one of them would pound on the door until he grew agitated and opened it.

Severus would meet him outside of his quarters and they would make their way together down to the Great Hall, occasionally stopping to answer a question from some of the younger students. Harry was thankful that George was there with him when it came to teaching however.

On Friday evenings, the Evans' quarters were usually filled with children, usually the young Malfoy and Potter boys, as well as Mr. Colin Creevey, and Lily, Hugo, and Roxanne's friend Alys joined them.

Umbridge, it seemed, had taken Harry's words seriously, and had practically left them alone. George, Harry, and Teddy had heard rumors of the other students having detentions but could never find a student to confirm what they believed.

While Umbridge was easily the most hated person in Hogwarts, easily passing Severus Snape in their minds, Harry, George, and Teddy were easily the most loved. George had made it his job to sit at each house table once a week and entertain the students with his stories of school. Most of the students, the few that had heard mention of his twin's names thought that it was only a coincidence that they shared names with Fred and George Weasley.

Teddy was well liked because even if he was a little older than most of the students, he could clearly relate to their problems and give advice they could actually use and understand. It had become a practice that if they were not in the classroom they could leave off the 'Professor' and just call him Teddy, and even the teachers didn't complain, since it was a common sight, to see Teddy sitting with a group of Gryffindors, laughing at some joke, or helping the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws with their homework, even going as far as to give advice to the Slytherin Quiddich team.

Harry was easily the most approachable about both their school work and their home lives. Students all knew his office hours and used the hours he was in the library every Thursday night to their advantage. However, most of the school seemed completely baffled by the growing relationship between their most feared professor and one of their favorite people.

It had been a rainy, cold day in the middle of October, when Fred had began calling Severus "Uncle Sev." Fred claimed that if Severus was going to be around all the time, he needed a familial name, and he quickly had his sister and cousins using the name, including, occasionally Teddy as well.

On Halloween, Harry and George were in the Defense Office, attempting to grade the fifth year essays on the differences between Jinxes and Hexes. Harry chuckled as George threw down his quill again and leaned back in his chair.

"I am done with these for tonight," George proclaimed and Harry shook his head, "Oh come on! Harry, its Halloween! Besides the feast is in an hour!"

"Yes, and what are you going to do for an hour?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow and looked at the door as frantic knocks were heard.

"I'm talking to whoever this is," George muttered and flicked his wand and unlocked the door and James burst in, "Never mind."

"Fred and Dom got detention with Umbridge tonight!" James blurted out as he hurried in followed by his younger family members.

"Calm down James," George said and closed the door behind Teddy, "We haven't heard of anything happening during her detentions, not even the blood quills."

"Uncle George! Just because you haven't heard anything about those detentions, doesn't mean we haven't!" James yelled and Harry looked at his son searchingly.

"Then what have you all heard?" Harry asked and stood from his seat and made his way around the desk.

"She uses blood quills on Harry, but Draco usually heals them the next morning," Albus said quietly and Louis nodded and they both looked at James who sighed.

"There's a rumor that she used the Cruciatus Curse on Colin," James said and Harry raised an eyebrow. Colin Creevey had began to be known as one of the Evans children's few close friends, usually seen with the fourth year boys, as Harry Potter had taken to Albus and Draco, along with the other two third years.

"Teddy, go find Colin and bring him here," Harry said pulling the Marauder's Map out of the desk. "George, wait and talk to Colin. James, take everyone to our rooms until the feast. I'll go make a visit to the High Inquisitor's office."

Harry quickly made his way to the third floor office that Dumbledore had allowed the High Inquisitor to occupy for the duration of the year. Harry barely blinked as he pushed against the tides of students pushing against him. When he reached the door to the office, he stopped and pressed his ear against the door.

"I will ask you one last time," Harry heard Umbridge say and clenched his fist when he heard a whimper, "Who are you?"

"We told you," Fred's voice sounded and Harry heard someone slipping across the floor, "We're Evans."

"I do not tolerate liars!" Umbridge screeched and Harry froze as the unforgivable left her mouth and Fred screamed.

"Stop! Leave him alone!" Dominique yelled and Harry drew his wand and stepped back from the door, just as Severus rounded the corner.

"What in Merlin's name is happening in there?" Severus snapped and stopped when he saw the ice Harry's eyes and heard Fred's and Dom's yells and screams. "_Bombarda!" _

Harry quickly moved in front of Fred as Severus stunned the pink clad witch and hurriedly knelt besides Fred as Minerva and Dumbledore crashed in.

"We were in the Headmaster's office," Minerva muttered, "When the wards alerted us to the use of an Unforgiveable."

"I knew those wards were up," Harry sneered and Grabbed Dominique's arm and pulled him towards a chair as he and Fred continued to shake. "Tell me Headmaster, why do I have another student claiming to have been put under the curse?"

"Albus?" Minerva asked and Harry turned away from the older witch and wizard and knelt in front of the boys.

"Dominique," Harry said quietly setting his hands on the boy's knees, "Tell me what happened."

"She had us doing lines," Dom whispered and held out his hand to his uncle, "She was really mad, and when Fred said that you and Uncle George would show her, she made us stop and tortured him. She wanted to know who we really were but he wouldn't tell."

"She didn't use the curse on you?" Harry asked and looked at the boy's hand where the familiar _I must not tell lies_ was etched. Dominique shook his head no and Harry sighed, "Your hand won't scar."

Harry stood and turned back towards the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress, "I want her locked up, or I'll take a case of wrongful neglect against the school to right the wrongs committed against Colin Creevey."

"The Minister is on his way to the school with Aurors as we speak," Minerva said and Harry nodded and turned towards his nephews.

"Come on boys," Harry said and helped Dominique stand, "Let's go see George before the feast." Harry then noticed that Fred was staring at him and hadn't said a word. "Fred? Freddie?"

Fred looked up and stared at his uncle before he raised his shaking arms towards the older man with a whisper of "Please." Harry smiled at the fourteen year old, his pose had reminded him of when he was younger and wished to be held, and he cast a feather-light charm on the boy and carefully picked him up.

"I remember when you were tiny," Harry muttered to the boy as Severus went to help Dominique, "When you would come over, or your parents needed a break. You never liked being held by Ginny very much, but you and James and Dominique would always sleep with me on the couch in my study. I miss having small children around."

"Mum was pregnant," Fred muttered halfway between conciseness and Harry raised his eyebrows, "Told me not to tell Dad."

"Really?" Harry muttered and shifted his arms a bit as they began to walk towards his office, "She used concealment charms, I expect."

"Uh-huh," Fred yawned and closed his eyes, "Two boys and they were due in September. I wish I could have met my little brothers."

"You never know Freddie," Harry whispered as they approached the office, "Your mother may send them here, to be with you, Roxanne, and your father."

"I hope so," Fred mumbled and sighed, "Mum didn't want them, I don't think. Tell Uncle Sev I'm sorry for breaking the crystal vials and telling him it was Dominique. That's what got us detention."

"Apology accepted Fred," Severus said and opened the office door and George looked up from where he sat with Colin Creevey.

"Fred?" George said softly, "Is he okay?" Harry nodded and George went to grab his son.

"He has something to tell you," Harry whispered to George, "Severus gave him a nerve restoration potion, but he's still shaking and he's tired." George nodded and sighed, "What did Creevey say?"

"Two weeks ago," George muttered and then looked at their nephew and Colin, "Colin, you can go, just remember what I said, alright? Our door is always open. Dom, let's go into our rooms and I'll give you a Calming Draught."

Dominique looked towards his dark haired uncle, "Will you be coming in soon?" Harry was quick to reassure the boy and turned towards Severus.

Severus saw the anger in the younger man's eyes and knew that once George got out of the room with the kids, his magic was going to be released. He silently put up a ward so he and Harry wouldn't be harmed by the wayward magic.

Harry waited until the door latched before he took a deep breath and allowed his magic to go off. The room shook and small dark detectors, pictures, books, quills, and ink crashed to the floor. Harry wanted her to hurt, just like she had hurt Fred and Dominique ten-fold. Harry remembered the tremble in Fred's arms and his magic lashed out even more.

Severus felt the magic in the room swell before it completely dissipated and left only the two of them in the room. "I have a feeling that was not all over what happened in Umbridge's office."

"Angelina was pregnant with twins," Harry growled and looked around the destroyed room and sighed, "They were due in September, and Fred doesn't think that she wanted them." Harry bent over and picked up a few of the pictures on the ground and grinned. "This is my favorite; Dumbledore took it that day on the Quiddich Pitch."

Severus looked at the photo and smirked at the sudden mud fight that he and George had caused. He watched as George sent a bludger towards him from near the ground and he smirked. Severus groaned as he watched as he dived at the man and forced him into crashing into the ground. George had picked up a handful of mud and chucked it at the Potions Master. The kids quickly took advantage of the excuse to throw the mud.

"If students see this, my reputation is finished," Severus groaned, however a small smile slid across his face as Harry continued to pick up the pictures.

"It's charmed," Harry said as he put his ink and quills back on the desks, "When the students look at that one they see myself and George covered in mud."

"Genius," Severus muttered as Harry sat at his desk and sighed, "Are you going to the feast?"

"Probably not," Harry replied and ran a hand through his hair, "I can almost guarantee that George will be though, followed by a trip to the Hog's Head, or The Three Broomsticks."

"I'll take the rest of the kids to my rooms," Severus said and chuckled at the younger man's face. "I am guessing that they will not want to return to the dorms, and Fred and Dom may want some quiet."

"Yeah, alright," Harry muttered and sighed, "I'll send some of their games for them to keep them occupied. But Severus, if they want to come home, let them."

"I will," Severus promised and moved closer to the younger man, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"No Severus, I'm not," Harry said sharply, "My nephew was just put under the Cruciatus Curse with the other had to watch. I just learned that my brother's wife was expecting twins when we left and on top of all of this, Albus' nightmares are back from this summer, Lily is struggling in a few classes, I have to deal with the Joshua Wood incident, and Teddy is having trouble controlling your Slytherins, and the others are beginning to feel the effects of being separated from their parents. Add that on top of my teaching and Head of House duties, and the fact that we're probably expecting two baby boys to arrive sometime soon, I am a little stressed."

Severus stared at the man before stepping towards the man and pulled him into an awkward embrace, "I'll talk to my Slytherins and brew some Dreamless Sleep for your rooms. I'll also talk to Fred, and help Lily with her classes."

"You don't have to Severus," Harry muttered into the man's shoulder and inhaled the scent of herbs that clung to the black robes. "My family can handle it."

"I know I don't have to," Severus muttered, "But I want to, and I am going to whether you like it or not."

"Hmmm…" Harry muttered and inhaled again, "You smell good."

Severus chuckled and tightened his arms around the man, he felt Harry tense slightly, "Harry, you're safe. I won't hurt you." Severus froze when he heard the harsh whispers coming from the man. "Harry hush now, you're at Hogwarts, you're safe with me. Hush, he can't get you here."

Harry's whispers became slower as Severus continued to say useless nothings in his ear. He was at Hogwarts, there was nobody here who wanted to hurt him, and he was safe at Hogwarts, with Severus, his home.

"Come on Uncle George," Teddy was saying as he tried to pull George out of their rooms as Harry watched from the couch with Dominique. Fred was lying down on the couch opposite of them, still blissfully asleep. "After the feast we can go to the Hog's Head and have a few drinks."

After Teddy, Severus, and the other kids had successfully removed George from their rooms, Dominique sighed and leaned forwards and put his head in his hands. Harry sighed, glanced at Fred and moved to pull Dominique into his side.

"Talk to me Dominique," Harry said quietly, "Tell me what is going through your head."

Dominique lifted his head and quietly stared at Fred for a moment, "I'm the oldest." It was a simple statement that confused Harry.

"I know," Harry muttered, "You're three months older that James, and Four months older that Fred."

"Victore always said when we were younger, that her job was to protect all of us," Dominique said, "We were the only things worth it. I'm the oldest now, that's my job." Harry began to understand and pulled Dominique closer to him.

"It's not your fault that she tortured Fred," Harry said sternly, "It happened, yes, but it is not your fault."

"Back home, Professor Longbottom had two separate files for us. One was for our pranks, and the other was for when we would end up in fights when people would mess with Al, Rose, or Louis. People rarely caused Lucy and Molly problems," Dominique muttered and was quiet for a few minutes, "I miss Mum and Dad and Victore."

"I know Dom," Harry said and chuckled, "Do you know who I miss? I miss your Grandma Molly and Uncle Charlie."

"I miss Grandma Molly's treacle tart," Dominique said with his eyes closed and a small smile on his face, "She was the best."

"Molly's treacle tart is my favorite," Harry agreed and then grew serious again; "I have noticed something since we have arrived here. Dom, you're all happier here, instead of the family falling apart over mine and George's divorce, you all became even closer, if it was possible. You're lives are happier."

Dominique was silent for a moment before he looked up, "Even you? You're happy?"

"Yes," Harry said softly, "I am very happy. We all are. George is, I am, Teddy is, everyone."

"Fred told Uncle George about Aunt Angie being pregnant," Dominique said and scowled at the name, "I don't like calling her Aunt anymore."

"You don't have to," Harry replied, "Just like your sister never called me Uncle Harry."

"Why didn't she call you Uncle Harry?" Dominique asked and Harry sighed.

"That was your father's choice," Harry replied, "You know about your Uncle Fred right? Well after Victore was born, I believe that Charlie and Bill agreed that when and if they had kids, they wouldn't call me or anyone who married Ginny uncle since it was Fred's title."

"Then why do Louis and I call you Uncle Harry?" Dominique asked rubbing his arms.

"You and Louis grew up hearing me called Uncle Harry by Fred, Roxanne, Rose, Hugo, Lucy, and Molly," Harry explained shortly, "Victore didn't grow up with many of you close."

"What do you think would have happened if James didn't break the time turner?" Dominique asked as he stretched his body out and out his head on Harry's lap.

"I think that you all would be at school, I think that George and my divorces would be settled, but I don't think I would be happy," Harry muttered closing his eyes as Dominique relaxed a little.

"Hmmm… I remember when I was younger and James and Fred and I would have sleepovers," Dominique muttered and put an arm over his eyes, "And I never really wanted to have them at my house. I think I was a little jealous of James and Fred for a little while when we were ten. You and Uncle George were always there when we were at your houses and you played with us no matter what. My dad wasn't there very often; I know it was for work. James always said he didn't mind sharing his dad."

Harry wan his hand through Dominique's hair and chuckled, "So that was why you called me dad for a week?" Dominique nodded with a small smile on his face.

"Uncle Harry," Dominique said suddenly and opened his eyes, "Why are you and Aunt Ginny getting a divorce? And Uncle George and Angelina?"

"James didn't tell you anything? Or Fred?" Harry asked and sighed when Dominique shook his head, "Ginny didn't keep her wedding vows and decided to have an affair. I didn't know for nearly eleven years. George and Angelina, however, did not really love one another. Angelina loved your Uncle Fred and after he died both she and George latched onto each other, it was rather unhealthy."

"I don't understand," Dominique said, "If they didn't love another, why did they get married?"

"They loved each other," Fred muttered and Harry looked at the other boy, whose eyes were still closed, "Just not as husband and wife. They were more like brother and sister most of the time. There were times when they seem to be in love like husband and wife though, but not often."

"Fred!" Dominique exclaimed and jumped up and moved to help his cousin sit up, "How are you? Are you hurting? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Dom," Fred muttered with a small smile at his cousin's antics, "I'm feeling okay, just a little sore."

"I'm sorry Fred," Dominique muttered and sat next to Fred and sighed. Harry nodded to himself and left to use the Floo to check in on Severus and the kids.


End file.
